My New Friend's a Titan
by MadamBassDrop
Summary: Eren Jaeger had fallen prey to the Titans. And yet, he lives! He is teleported to Whitechapel with no memory of how he arrived. The gang meets him and takes him in like a mother kitten to a abandoned duckling. Eren eventually has to battle his feelings and a mysterious second personality, if he doesn't, he could really hurt someone. Ethan/OC Eren/Benny PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(Eren's POV)**

Where the hell am I?

The last thing I remember was falling asleep...but where am I now?

I sat up with a tired gasped.

I was sitting in the middle of a paved road.

Around me stood six other people my age from the looks of it, all with shocked expressions.

"W-where...-" I began to speak only to be cut off by one of the people shrieking like a girl, even though it seemed he was a boy.

I struggled to stand and when I did, I almost fell over.

I felt so weak.

One girl supported my weight with a gasp.

I blinked at her, surprised at her kindness.

She had brown hair with a tint of red in them and brown eyes. Said hair was tied back with a few loose strands. She was wearing clothing that I had never seen before.

"Who are you?" One other girl asked me.

This other girls had frizzy, long, brown hair. Her skin was dark and her eyes were brown. She too wore strange clothing.

I managed to stand up on my own.

"M-my name is Eren...Yeager..." I told them, shifting my belt uncomfortably. "How did I get here and where am I?"

"No fucking idea. But I do know that you're in Whitechapel..." The brown-red haired girl replied, blinking in disbelief. (WHITECASTLE OH GOD LOL SO MISTAKE I KNEW IT)

The boy from earlier who was screaming came back, much more calm.

"Sorry about my little outburst. Name's Benny. Benny Weir." He introduced, shaking my hand.

Benny had flayed, comfortable-looking hair and a snarky smirk on his face, like he knew everything ever. He wore a striped shirt of some kind I couldn't recognize.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and I fell to the ground, one hand supporting me and the other clutching at my chest.

"He's injured!"

"Let's take him to my house. Grandma will check him out."

I was lifted off the ground, both of my arms around the first two boy's necks.

They walked me to a building close-by.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Grandma!" Benny yelled into the establishment.

An aged woman appeared from a hallway.

She cocked her head to the side, curious.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"He says his name is Eren Yeager." The brown-red haired girl informed the woman.

"He just appeared out of thin air!" A blond boy exclaimed, a look of excitement on his face.

"Oh my. Let me have a look at him. Lay him on the couch." The woman instructed to the younger ones.

They followed orders and laid me down on an extremely comfortable sofa.

"First, introductions." The old woman clapped, standing up.

The children nodded, standing up in front of me.

The brown-red haired girls stood forward.

"My name is J." She spoke in a kind tone.

The boy with a soft face stood next to J, his hands intertwined with hers.

"I am Ethan."

The others followed suit.

"Benny."

"Sarah."

"Rory."

"Erica."

"Grandma."

"Ok. Introductions are out of the way. I have some questions for you, young man." "Grandma" told me.

I bit my lip and felt my stomach lurch.

She waved off the rest of the people, scattering them.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked, tapping the upper-half of my body in various places and pressure-points.

Her finger jabbed right under my left pec, eliciting a hiss of pain from me.

"Could be a few cracked or broken ribs." She murmured. "Just lay down."

She left the room.

I blinked tiredly and pulled off my 3DMG and set it aside.

I laid down on the couch, feeling exhausted.

The woman came back with a cup filled with water.

"Here. Take this and drink." She dropped a few small, oval things into my hand.

I trusted her.

I popped the oval's into my mouth and drank the water, swallowing everything.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked, sitting in a chair across from me.

"I...I remember reaching out to my best-friend. I remember him screaming. I remember my leg being torn off. I remember being coated in the Titan's blood." I spat out things I remembered, tears welling up in my eyes.

Grandma offered me a few thin squares of soft fabric.

For a second, I looked at them, but then I picked a few from the box she held.

"Use them to dry your eyes, boy." She informed.

I nodded with a sniff and dapped the fabric at my eyes, picking up and tears.

"So you said you're leg was torn away and you were covered in blood?" Grandma repeated, tapping her chin.

"Yes. But obviously, my leg has returned." I tapped my re-grown leg on the floor, suddenly realizing how weird it felt.

"And what is this?" Grandma asked, picking up my 3DMG.

"My 3D Maneuvering Gear. It's for fighting Titan's in a 3D area." I replied, not wanting to hide any information from her.

"Titan's? You mentioned being covered in a Titan's blood?" She sat back down.

"Yeah. I had been slaying Titan's that day with my crew, trying to push back the Titan population as they were trying to take over the Trost District." I explained, words spilling from my lungs.

"Titans are gods... One does not simply slay a bunch of Titans?" Grandma beckoned, confused.

I felt a sudden spark of disbelief and anger.

"Titans are beastly creatures that crave humans simply for blood lust. They devour so many humans when they get a chance. They're inevitably larger than humans. But they have one weakness, the nape of the neck." I continued.

"So you mean Titans are monsters that pull humanity towards extinction?" Grandma summarized.

"Yes."

"Titans don't exist in this world."

I felt my heart jump.

I suddenly felt relieved, happy, safe.

"They...They don't exist? Here? No Titans?" I laughed, smiling.

"The only danger in this world is other humans, disease, and natural disasters." Grandma explained further.

"S-so in this world, we kill each other?" I stammered.

"It's a sad truth. Humans go to war over the silliest of things. Land, religion, life."

"We used to go to war but that was before the Titans came. Now we only wage war with them."

"I think I've learned enough." Grandma suddenly stood up with a yawn. "You must be exhausted."

"Yes." I whispered, smiling a little.

"You can sleep on this couch. I'll take your jacket, gear, and boots to the closet for storage." Grandma smiled, picking up the 3DMG again.

I slid off my jacket and pulled my boots off of my feet, revealing my black socks.

Grandma took them and left the room.

She came back with a pillow and a thick blanket.

"Get yourself comfortable. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." I groaned, shifting closer into the couch and pillow.

"I'll make you some soup and a cup of tea." Grandma smiled and left into the kitchen.

I was so glad to have met someone as non-hostile as her.

I was overflowing with gratitude.

I heard a noise that sounded like crunching metal that caused me to jump.

I sat up and clutched the sofa, worried.

There was a slam of a small door and a beep, followed by a whirling noise.

Grandma came back into the room holding a small cup.

She placed it into my hands and took a small tea-bag out of the liquid.

I sipped the liquid, the sweet taste staining my lips.

She soon later came back with a bowl filled with steaming soup.

She put the towel-dressed bowl onto the table and left the room again.

I slowly began to eat the soup, happy to taste something different from blood or bread.

I finished my meal and snuggled into the sofa again, exhausted as ever.

I felt sleep take over my mind and pull me into the abyss of dreams.

I slept soundly.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**EHH? HOW'D YOU LIKE IT?**

**ATTACK ON TITAN + MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE? OHOOOOHOHOHOHHOHOHOOH?**

**HONHONHON SACRE BLEUUU EIFFEL TOWER. OK WHO TURNED ON MY RACIST?**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	2. Chapter 2

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(J's POV)**

I laid on the couch, my head in Ethan's lap, just across where Eren was.

"Who do you think he'll stay with?" I asked Ethan, blinking quickly.

"I think he'll go with Benny. We already got enough people in our house." Ethan replied, laughing softly.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Ethan asked me, brushing some of my hair back behind my ear.

"I'm just worried about him and how he'll fit in. He doesn't seem to be familiar with any of our technology." I spoke, clutching the dogtags that draped my neck.

"I'm sure. It will take some time for him to adjust." Ethan added, holding my hand.

I suddenly shot up from my place.

"What if you touched him? You could see what he saw back in his old world!" I suggested.

"Doesn't he have to be awake for that? Y'know...for his thoughts to be awake?" Ethan murmured.

"Oh, you're such a pussy. I'll do it." I sighed.

I moved over to Eren and took his limp hand into mine.

_"Do it. I'm curious about his world."_

Ande happily obliged, forcing Eren's memories into my head.

I sat back, my eyes turning white.

**"I won't let you get away! I won't!" Eren screamed, flying towards the Abnormal Titan.**

**A nearby Titan leaped up, snatching Eren's leg.**

**With a gasp and cry of pain, Eren violently tumbled across the roves of many buildings, cutting him up and bloodying him.**

**His pained body came to a stop, arm hanging off of the roof.**

**"Eren!" A boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes yelled.**

**The blond came to a stop at the edge of a roof, his eyes wide with fear.**

**He dropped to his knees, questioning everything.**

**He looked to the side to see a bearded Titan approaching him.**

**He did nothing.**

**He was lifted up by his jacket up to the Titan's mouth, immobilized by fear.**

**He fell in, sliding on the monster's tongue.**

**"A-Armin..." Eren whispered from his place on the roof.**

**His eyes had a dull sparkle to them.**

**He slowly began to stand up, twitching in pain.**

**He flew into the mouth of the Titan and grabbed Armin's arm before the smaller boy could be completely swallowed.**

**Eren held the mouth open with his free arm and existing leg, keeping him from falling in too.**

**Armin stared at him in disbelief.**

**In a struggled, Eren tossed Armin up and out of the mouth, onto the roof, him still inside.**

**"I refuse to die here..."**

**"Eren!" Armin shouted.**

**"Listen, Armin...You told me about it...So I have...to see it. The outside world...!" Eren groaned, reaching his hand out to Armin to grab, his good leg and other arm holding open the mouth.**

**"Eren! Hurry!" Armin screamed, scrambling forward to Eren in attempt to save his best friend's life.**

**The mouth suddenly closed, tearing Eren's arm from his body and sending it flying by Armin.**

**Armin could only scream.**

"OH GOD." I screamed, coming out of the memory.

I sat back, scooting away from Eren's sleeping from.

Ethan pulled me up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"What? What did you see?!" Ethan questioned, holding tightly.

"Eren...died..." I panted, clutching at my chest.

"B-but he's alive!" Ethan exclaimed, pulling me onto the couch opposite from Eren's.

Tears burned my face.

"He sacrificed himself to the Titans to save his best-friend, Armin." I sobbed, covering my eyes.

Ethan only held me close, rubbing my back.

"Something wrong?"

We looked up to see Eren sitting erect on the couch.

I gave a startled yell.

He tilted his head.

"Y-you... I saw..." I stammered.

Eren's bright green eyes widened.

"You saw...?"

"H-how you died..." I finished.

Eren could only stare in disbelief at me, shocked.

"H-how?!" He bursted.

"I can l-look into other people's m-memories..." I mumbled.

"And I can see visions of what lies under a person's skin." Ethan added.

"So you guys are like... psychics?" Eren asked with a tiny laugh.

"No. I'm a Seer and she has a soul connected to her own, a ghost of you want." Ethan better explained.

"H-his name is A-Ande." I mentioned.

Ande made a noise of approval, but he also sounded shaken up.

Grandma suddenly moved into the room.

"Oh! Eren. You're finally awake. And why is J crying?" Grandma asked.

"She looked into Eren's memories. He died yet here he is." Ethan told her.

"Eren told me, yes. But for J, she SEES it happen. Poor girl." Grandma murmured.

"She SAW it happen. I felt it." Eren spat again, exasperated.

He suddenly hissed again, grabbing at his ab.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiii got this." Benny suddenly announced, sliding into the room. "Morphus no Mendus!"

He had cast a spell onto Eren.

Eren watched the purple sparkled around him, jaw slaked in disbelief.

He groaned as he felt his ribs mend together.

He patted the area, feeling no pain.

"H-how?"

"I'm a wizard." Benny chuckled, wiggling his fingers.

I sat still on the couch in Ethan's arms, trembling.

"I think we should say goodnight. J's a little traumatized." Ethan chuckled, pulling me off the couch and taking me home.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I woke up bound in Ethan's arms.

I slinked out of them and to my desk.

I brought out a pencil as began to scribble pictures of what I was.

I drew a picture of Eren reaching out from a bearded mouth to Armin.

I couldn't think straight.

My book was suddenly closed.

I looked up to see Ethan, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You need to stop thinking about it." He shook his head, picking me up and pulling me back onto the bed.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Here. This might take your mind off of it." Ethan chuckled, slipping his hands into my pants.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I re-dressed myself and left the bedroom abruptly, leaving Ethan.

I trekked to Benny's house.

I opened the door only to be shocked by what I saw.

Standing in the living room was Eren, shirtless.

I felt my cheeks warm up.

Eren looked at me, widening his eyes.

"I...I'm so sorry." I shouted, averting my eyes.

"N-no need to be sorry." Eren laughed, walking over to me and pulling my arms away from my eyes.

I slipped away from him and stepped back.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened..." I looked at the floor.

Eren tucked his messy, brown hair behind his ear.

"Like I said. No need to be sorry. What happened happened and it seems to have totally unaffected me except for transporting me to this world. Look at me, I'm completely healed." Eren told me, pulling my chin up to look at him.

I blushed again.

Ande growled.

Eren stepped back slowly.

"But what about Armin and Mikasa? How worried are they about you?" I asked abruptly.

Eren lurched, shocked by my question.

"I...I never even thought about them..." Eren admitted, his eyes wide with worry. "What if I never see them again?"

"You will. Grandma will find a spell for you and we'll send you on your way! Don't you worry!" I laughed awkwardly, patting Eren on his back.

"Thanks but you're the one who brought it up in the first place...haha..." Eren laughed back.

"Breakfast is ready! Eren! Come get something to eat!" Grandma yelled from the kitchen.

"OH BOY." We heard Benny yell.

We burst into laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(Eren's POV. This is so fun! w)**

School had opened two hours early that day, giving everyone a lot of time to hang out.

J fitted the backpack onto me, tugging the lace a little tighter.

"You won't really be able to do anything at school since you're a new student. You'll just have to hang around in between classes and do whatever any other time." J explained, running a comb through my messy bed head hair.

"God. I haven't been in school for more than about a few months." I commented with a sigh.

"Trust me. This school is a lot more different." J laughed.

I began to put on my gear.

"Hahaha. You won't need that at school." J laughed again, prying them from me.

I shrugged and followed Ethan, Benny, and J out of the door.

The bus pulled up and we climbed on.

My heart slowed down when I saw how many students were on the bus.

They all looked at me, their eyes burning into my body.

I blushed and went to sit next to Benny.

I looked at my hands and kept them that way.

Someone poked me from the side.

It was Rory, one of J's friends.

"Hey, man. You're the world-traveling, Titan killer, right?" He asked, smiling wildly.

I nodded, my blush growing.

"What's it like? Killing?" Rory asked more, intrigued.

"Well... I had two swords that could slice flesh easily, very useful for taking down Titans." I explained. "And I had my 3D Maneuvering Gear, which allows me to travel quickly through the air by firing cables into walls or trees, then I'd use gas to propel myself towards my destination."

My blush died down slowly.

Rory's bright blue eyes sparkled.

The bus came to a stop at the school.

We all got off.

I kept getting strange stares from other students.

I gasped when J intertwined her arm in mine, her other arm linked with Ethan's.

I felt my face heat up again and my heart quicken.

One of the other girls from the small group of friends approached us, Sarah.

"Hey. How're you feeling, Eren?" She asked, smiling and standing with one leg bent.

"I'm feeling a lot better." I nodded with a smile.

We heard giggles from behind us.

I peeked over to see a few girls laughing and pointing at me.

Without a second thought, I approached them, my face burning.

"What's your deal?" I asked them, sternly.

They only stared in shock.

They got an actual good look at me.

They could see my muscular arms and my bright green eyes much more clearly.

Their mouths dropped open, amazed at how well I was built.

"C-can I touch your muscles?" One girl asked, trembling.

I was a little surprised by her question.

"I...I don't see why not..." I accepted.

The girl touched my arm, feeling it's toughness.

"How are you so ripped?" The other girl asked.

"Well, when you fly around and sl-"

J suddenly pushed me out of the way.

"He just lifts a lot." She interrupted.

"Oh, wait. He's with YOU. Pfft. Laaame!" The girls turned and walked away, laughing.

"SOMEBODIES SALTY. BETTER DRINK SOME WATER! THIRSTY BITCHES!" J yelled back at them.

The bell rung, signaling all students to class.

My newfound friends scattered, going their separate ways.

I was alone once again.

I walked through the empty halls, looking at all the things I've never seen before.

Trophies encased in glass cases, lights built into the ceiling, tables not made of wood, strong doors, computers, technology!

Armin would've loved this place.

"Hey, new kid!" Someone yelled.

I turned around to see three built brutes.

They advanced onto me.

The leading one pushed me up against the wall.

I felt my eyes cloud over, losing control of my body.

"A little blue bird told me you were having my girlfriend touch your muscles." He barked, pinning my hands to the wall on either side of my head.

"She asked me if she could. Then she discovered I was friends of J and walked away, laughing." I blankly explained.

"Don't be such a smart ass!" He yelled, his face inching closer to mine.

"We are in a very intimate position. I hope you realize." I mentioned, looking into the boy's charcoal eyes.

"I-Intimate?! Are you gay or something?!" The brute shouted, stepping back.

"No..." I grumbled.

"Then let's see you take us on! I'll never forgive you for assuming I was gay!"

The brute threw a punch at me.

I ducked and grabbed his arm, swinging my leg under his legs, knocking him to the floor.

I stood up and looked at the other two brutes.

One threw a punch at me like the first one had.

I met his hand with my palm, grabbing it and pulling him up and tossing him over my shoulder.

The last boy scrambled away, afraid.

I put my boot down on the first brute, pushing into it.

"If I had my swords, I'd slay you now, you fucking Titan." I hissed, looking down on him with powerful green eyes.

"Are you saying you'd kill me?!" The boy yelped, trying to pry my boot from his chest.

"Yes." I lol'd my head to the side, smiling.

"You're insane!"

"In a sense..."

"Help!" He called out.

I lifted my boot from the boy's chest.

He got up and scrambled off with the other brute.

I blinked as I watched them go.

I felt my eyes clear and a shine come back to them.

I gasped in a deep breath of air, leaning against the wall.

"What just...happened?" I asked myself, standing back up.

My knees gave and I fell onto the floor.

A teacher passing by gasped at me.

"Young man, are you alright?!"

"No, sir. My leg's aren't working properly. I feel too weak to move... I just experienced something I've never gone through before..." I moaned.

The teachers helped me stand and led me to the clinic.

The nurse checked over my legs.

She tapped a small hammer just under my knees, causing my leg to kick forward and tingled immensely.

I gasped at the feeling.

"D-did that hurt?" The nurse asked, tilting her head.

"N-no. It just f-felt weird." I closed my eyes.

"Well, it seems your legs are working. You should be fine. Dismissed."

I left the clinic, confused as to why my legs stopped in the first place and what trance fell over me.

"Huh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(J's POV)**

I tapped my pencil against my school book, thinking about Eren.

My pencil met with the paper and I began to fall into the trance of doodling.

I sketched the outline's of Eren's shirtless body.

I gasped softy when my pencil was ripped from my hand.

Ethan had taken it from me.

"Stop worrying about him." He hissed, warningly.

I bit my lip and nodded, gently pulling my pencil back and scratching over the doodle.

"And remember, children. You're projects are due next Friday! I expect a pile of papers on my desk by that date." The teacher announced, writing the date on the wall.

The bell rung, dismissing class.

I stood up with Ethan and left the classroom with a sigh.

I was met with Eren's green gaze.

"Good lord, Eren." I gasped, ducking and stuffing my face into Ethan's chest.

"S-sorry." Eren apologized with a soft laugh.

Ethan stood me up.

"Seems you're quite anxious to stick around with your friends, huh?" Ethan laughed softly, intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Actually...yes. I beat up some brutes earlier after they advanced onto me." Eren admitted, speaking quietly.

"You...beat someone up? Really?" I asked, appalled.

"I-it was only in self-defence! Really!" Eren panicked, waving his hands.

"No, no. It's just that no one has ever been able to take those three down." I shook my head, still quite shocked.

There was a commotion behind us.

A bunch of other students came around and crowded us, asking questions.

"Did he really take down the bullies?"

"How amazing!"

"Will you go out with me?"

"You're my hero!"

Ethan and I stepped back to watch Eren get mauled by other students.

"Looks like he'll fit right in." I laughed.

The late bell rang, signalling that everyone not in a class was late.

The kids around Eren scattered and he stood there, disappointed.

"Look at you, Mr. Suddenly-Popular." I poked.

Rory strolled up to us.

"Is it true that Eren beat up the RRBs?" He asked, his blue eyes sparkling at Eren.

"I-it was only in self-defence." Eren shook his head, smiling.

"That's still pretty damn awesome!" Rory admired.

"Looks who going gay for Eren." Sarah chuckled, walking by us.

"We should get to class. We're all late." I smirked, pulling Ethan away.

We all left Eren in the middle of the hall, alone, again.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(Eren's POV)**

Great.

Alone.

Again.

I went and sat on the stairs in the lobby, waiting for time to pass.

I missed the feel of my belts strapped all over my body.

I wanted so badly to go home but I knew that would be impossible.

I moved my arm again, feeling the same weird feel I had in my leg.

"Eren...Yeager?" An older man asked me.

"Yes, sir?" I stood up, doing the salute on instinct.

"What are you not doing in class?" The man put his hand to his him and made a face.

"I haven't been assigned classes yet, sir." I replied, keeping my pose.

"Then why aren't you home? Let's go call your parents to take you home." The man attempted to grab my hand but I moved away.

The man gasped at me.

"Well? Come on."

"I don't have a home, sir, nor do I have parents. It's hard to explain...sir." I attempted.

"Then why aren't you in the orphanage where parentless kids go?"

"I'm staying with some friends, sir. Their parents agreed to take me in, sir." I explained.

"Then just come and sit in the office until students are dismissed." The man grumbled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a office-like room.

I sat down in a chair and took a breath.

I opened my backpack, curious about what J had put in it.

Inside was a notebook and a pack of pencils.

The notebook was blank, no marks made in it at all.

I smiled and began to draw on the paper with a pencil.

I sketched J.

Her short, pulled back hair with a few loose strands.

Her almost invisible freckles.

The intricate necklaces she wore, along with a few dog tags.

Her plaid button-up shirt she left unbuttoned, under it being a maroon tank-top.

And her timeless eyes. They always looked like they've seen some shit.

I finished the picture and admired my drawing.

I suddenly realized something.

Something I've never felt before.

I stared at the picture, my mouth shaking open.

I realized what I was feeling was...

I had incredible fuckin art skills, hot damn!


	5. Chapter 5

**(o´****ω****o)**

The loud school bell rung one last time, dismissing students from school.

"Eren? What're you doing in here?" J asked, walking into the office.

"Some teacher came along and found me on my own. He took me here so wait until everyone was dismissed." I stood up to look at her.

"Well then, come on. We're gonna miss the bus home!" She grabbed my hand with a laugh, pulling me towards the large parking lot of the school.

I stepped onto the bus and sat down next to Benny like I had this morning.

The bus lurched into movement and it drove off away from the school.

More kids crowded around me awkwardly, admiring how I had taken down the RRBs.

I sighed in disgust, annoyed.

I kinda knew how Lance Corporal Levi feels in a crowd.

Benny poked me with a laugh.

"Gonna attend to your fans? Mr. Popular?"

"F-fans?" I stared at him.

"People who admire you or bother you." Benny laughed back an explanation.

"Oh... I think they'll survive. This whole thing will blow off in a few days." I laughed back, waving my hand with a smile.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Eren." J laughed from behind me.

"They won't let it down so easily." Ethan added.

I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a smirk.

I didn't think I was going to get used to going to school like this for long.

**(o´****ω****o)**

The bus stopped outside J's and Ethan's house.

Rory, Sarah, Benny, J, Ethan, Erica, and I got off the bus.

The bus roared off, leaving us on the sidewalk.

I was eager to put on my gear and fly around for a while.

J and Ethan went into their house.

Sarah and Erica left for Sarah's house.

Rory sped off to his house.

Benny pulled me into his house.

"I've got something to show you, Eren." Benny winked, pulling me up a fleet of stairs to a small hallway.

He opened the door of one room and pushed me in, following.

The room had a bed against one wall with a small night-stand next to it.

On the opposite wall was a polished, wooden desk. It kinda looked like Levi's desk.

I felt a pang of nostalgia hit me.

"Grandma and I conjured up this bedroom for you since you'll be staying with us for a while." Benny opened his arms and wiggled his fingers to show enthusiasm about the room.

"Wow. This is really kind of you, Benny. Thank you." I wrapped my arms around Benny, pinning his arms by his sides.

"Whoa, man. No need to get so close." Benny laughed, gently pushing me away.

"But really. Thank you." I thanked again, smiling.

"Hey, man. Care to show me a little about how that doo-gad of yours works?" Benny asked, nodding to my 3DMG that sat on the bed.

"Oh. Of course. It's the least I could do." I nodded, picking up the gear.

Benny watched me clip all the belts and harnesses onto my body.

I pulled out the swords, relishing the comfortable feeling of metal in my grip.

"Are those real swords?" Benny watched, his brown eyes wide.

"Yeah. It's the sharpest type of blade that existed in my world. We used it for slaying Titans and keeping the peace." I explained, sheathing the two swords.

"What if you lose them? How'll you protect yourself?" Benny questioned, eyes full of excitement.

"I have extras here." I jiggled the metal boxes that hung at my sides, connected to me by straps. "Eight swords in total."

"I don't understand how you couldn't died with all this equipment." Benny tilted his head with his statement.

I stared at him with wide, green eyes.

"I..." I whispered.

Flashbacks of that day came back to me.

**"Eren! Hurry!"**

"I died giving my life for my best-friend's. The Titans got me. Took my arm and leg with them." I whispered, looking at my hand and leg.

"I guess you could say you gave an arm and a leg for him." Benny tried to lighten the mood.

I shot him a displeased glare.

"S-sorry."

"No need." I stood up. "Let's go show you some of my moves."

Benny's smile widened and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the house to the backyard, which was just outside a forest.

I winked at Benny before shooting cables into a tree rather far from our place.

Benny watched me, his eyes sparkling.

"How does it even work?" He shouted.

I smirked and flew back over to him.

"My gear is powered by gas that propels me forward." I pointed to a small slit in the back of my gear. "However, I must conserve as much as I can since I cannot refill it in this world. I have two tanks in total, each one attached to the top of the sword compartments."

Benny listened intently, taking in all of my information.

"Here. You try it." I began to pull off the gear and straps.

My shirt rode up my chest, being pulled by the straps.

Said shirt was pulled up far enough for Benny to see my six-pack.

Once all the gear was off, I began to clip it all onto Benny's body.

He was blushing but I disregarded it for the warm Spring weather.

"How well can you balance?" I asked him, leaning onto one leg.

"I walked through the halls in eighth-grade holding my stuff on my head without letting them fall." Benny replied, smiling.

"Hm..." I tapped my lip. "Try shooting some cables into the side of the house." I pointed to the wall.

Benny blinked for a second before gripping the handles tight.

Two cables shot out, sinking into the side of the roof.

Gas propelled Benny up onto the wall.

He cried out in shock.

"Stay calm. It feels a little weird, doesn't it? Like your stomach is dancing around?" I smiled.

"Y-yeah..." Benny stammered.

"Pull the release trigger under the blast trigger. That'll drop you onto your feet. Take a deep breath before your feet hit the floor to prevent some pain you'd feel otherwise." I ordered, tugging at my boot a little.

Benny pulled the release and I heard him take a breath.

He dropped onto the dirt floor with a gasp.

He shivered slightly, feeling ground under his feet again.

"I don't think I'm too fond of this 3D Maneuvering." Benny yawned, slowly pulling off the gear.

When it got stuck and he couldn't figure out how to remove it, I had to lend a hand.

I undid the belt strapped to Benny's chest.

I glanced up to see Benny blushing.

"You alright?" I asked, standing up straight and pulling on the straps.

"Mmhm." Benny gave a quick nod.

"Hey, you hungry?" I placed my hand on his shoulder.

He jumped lightly at the contact and question.

"A little..."

"Then how about we go somewhere for lunch? Just the two of us, housemates, if that's the right word." I offered.

"Have you actually got money?" Benny asked, surprised.

"J lent me some." I shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Benny nodded with a shrug.

"Know any good places around here?" I placed my hand on my hip and leaned on my leg again.

"I know a small café. I think it's called "The Nook"." Benny replied, his blush reddening.

"I'll get us there quickly. You just tell me where it is." I patted the 3DMG.

"O-ok. Won't people see us, though?" Benny visibly shivered.

"Who cares?" I shrugged.

I placed Benny's arm around my neck and his other around my waist so I could carry him through the air.

I shot cables into the top of the building, pulling us up to it.

"Which way?"

Benny pointed a shaky finger to the left of the house.

I shot more cables into nearby buildings and trees, aiding in my flight toward our destination.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"There it is." Benny pointed to a small building in a shopping mall.

We flew down to it.

People stared, a little confused around us.

I shook it off, not caring what other people thought.

I heard one voice catch my attention.

"I-is that Eren Yeager?"

I turned to see two girls huddled over two laptops.

They were peering over the screens right at me.

I took a quick breath and pulled Benny towards the café.

We entered and sat down.

I settled into the comfortable seat.

I saw all kinds of technology around me I wasn't familiar with.

"What're you getting, Eren?" Benny asked, lowering the small single paper menu in his hand.

"I believe it's called the "Steamed Potato Stew"?" I replied, putting my paper flat.

A woman came over to us dressed in a nice apron.

"Have you decided?" She asked, sweetly.

We told her our orders and she nodded before skipping away.

"So how did you master the 3DMG?" Benny asked, resting his chin on his palm.

"It wasn't easy. The first time I tried I felt slipping over and hitting my head on the floor. It was during training to become part of the Scout Regiment. My best-friend and sister were there to encourage me to continue or try again. They were convinced I'd be able to do it." I started, the story spilling from my lungs.

**A long row of aptitude things were lined up side by side with two meters in between each one.**

**Cadets stood around and watched as another single cadet attempted to balance while being lifted up by cables attached to their belts.**

**Some cadets had it perfectly, swaying from side to side calmly, others where falling and loosing their balance.**

**I was strapped into one of the swings, awaiting to be lifted up.**

**"Begin."**

**A cadet behind me rotated the level, raising me up.**

**As soon as I got high up enough, the belt twisted, sending me the wrong way.**

**I hung upside-down, my jacket and shirt riding up to reveal my stomach.**

I paused the story as the waitress gave us our lunch.

We began to eat and I continued.

**All of the other cadets watched me, laughing and exploiting my failure.**

**Haha... how embarrassed I was...**

**"What are you doing, Eren Jaeger?" The drill sergeant yelled, crouching to meet my face. "Straighten yourself up!"**

**I was devastated as I realized my predicament.**

_**What the- How do I work this thing? This can't be for real...**_

**I was lifted out of the harness.**

**I walked the walk of shame, away from the tests, a look of shock on my face.**

**I asked my sister, Mikasa, to give me some advice.**

**"Just follow the basics and you'll be able to do it." She reminded me.**

**She, Armin, and I were out by the cables during break.**

**"Don't think about being fancy or anything. Focus on your front and back balance, then slowly place your weight into the belts on your waist and feet." Mikasa instructed.**

**"You can do it if you stay calm. Even I did it, after all." Armin reassured me as I looked back at him, doubtful.**

**"Alright. I feel like I've got it this time." I nodded, sure of my self. "Lift me up, Armin."**

**Armin did such, rotating the lever.**

**I felt my weight shifting slightly as I was lifted up.**

**But their words of encouragement did nothing as I flipped over again and slammed my head into the dirt.**

**Mikasa sighed and pulled me back up as Armin lowered me.**

**I held my head in pain, gritting my teeth.**

**I was taken to the clinic where they wrapped my wound.**

**At dinner, I heard other cadets whispering about me and the things I said.**

**My head was still steaming in pain.**

**I stared at nothing, devastated once again.**

**I knew for sure I was going to be kicked out for not being able to accomplish the basics.**

**"Eren." My sister shook me out of my trance, practically breaking my shoulder.**

**"There's no point in worrying about it." Armin began. "You can just learn to do it tomorrow."**

**"I'm pathetic... There's no way I can wipe out the Titans like this..." I whispered, depression in my voice.**

**"You should just forget about that altogether." Mikasa suggested for the millionth time.**

**"What?!" I gasped at her.**

**"I'm saying you should give up trying to be a soldier. Fighting isn't simply about throwing your life away."**

**"Hey, now! I saw what happened that day! Do you really think you can just convince me to quit!" I spat, my temper growing.**

**"Still, it doesn't matter how determined you are. You don't get to decide if you're fit to be a soldier or not."**

**I looked at her, shocked, gritting my teeth.**

**She was right.**

**The bell rung, signalling for cadets to go to bed.**

**Mikasa was saying something but I didn't hear her.**

**That night, a bunch more other cadets poked fun at my confident words.**

**That damn horse-face Jean being one of them.**

**The next day was my real test for aptitude.**

**I was extremely nervous, afraid I'd fail again.**

**Despite this, I stared ahead into the eyes of our instructor.**

**I was detervous. Determined and nervous.**

**"Eren Jaeger. Are you ready?"**

**"Yes, sir!" I replied with a nod.**

_**I'm going to do it! I am! I might not have raw aptitude, but no one has more guts than I do!**_

_**"Begin!"**_

**The lever was being pulled and I felt myself lift off the ground.**

**I smiled nervously as I actually balanced for a few seconds.**

**My heart was racing.**

_**To hell with logic! I know it's completely baseless! But guts are all I got! They're... my weapon!**_

**I was doing it. I was really doing it.**

**My smile turned into a smirk.**

**My smirk melted into a look of panic when my weight shifted suddenly.**

**I flipped over for the third time, my heart dropping.**

**Everyone gasped at me.**

**I looked at the drill instructor, devastated once again.**

**He shook his head an neared me.**

**"N-not yet! I can still do it!" I struggled to flip back up, clenching my teeth.**

**"Let him down."**

**I was dropped to the floor.**

**I sat on my knees.**

**"I-I'm..."**

**"Wagner. Switch belts with Jaeger."**

**The cadet behind me nodded and took his belts off.**

**He then pulled my belts off of me, replacing them with his.**

**I was lifted off the ground once again, actually balancing for longer than before.**

**I was shocked.**

**"Your equipment was defective. The belt you were using had a broken clasp." The instructor revealed, turning over the belt in his hands. "I've never heard of this part breaking before. I guess we'll have to add it to the maintenance checklist."**

**"Then, even with broken equipment, he still managed to...?"**

**"Whoa!"**

**"Th-then, am I fit to be a soldier?" I asked, shocked and feeling relieved.**

**"You pass muster. Train hard!"**

**"I did it! I did it! Whad'ya think of that, Mikasa! I can do it!" I cheered, looking directly at Mikasa.**

_**I CAN fight the Titans! You can stop mollycoddling me.**_

I finished my story with a deep breath.

Benny just stared, surprised.

"Wow..." His mouth hung open.

We just stared at each other for a few seconds.

I remembered we were supposed to be eating so I drove my attention away from Benny's face to finish my food.

He shook a little and did the same.

We ate in an awkward silence.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SQUEE IM GOING TO SHIP ERENNY. THIS WILL BE THE FIRST EVER SIGHTING OF ERENNY BECAUSE OF HOW UNCASUAL AS FUCK IT IS.**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	6. Chapter 6

**(o´****ω****o)**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little groggy.

I laid in my bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling.

I heard the door open.

"Hey, Eren. Time to get to school!" J laughed, moving towards me.

I propped myself up on my elbows, my blanket sliding a little down my chest.

"Am I going to have to do this everyday?" I asked, groaning and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yes. It's the law!" She laughed, pulling me from the bed.

I sighed heavily and stood up, dropping the blanket.

J stared at my chest.

I blinked at her.

"Something wrong?" I tilted my head with a smile.

"How are you so ripped?" She asked, pointing at my pack.

"I went to Military Camp." I replied, my smirk softening.

"W-well let's just get going. Put on a shirt." J snorted, leaving the doorway.

I chuckled softly before putting on my regular shirt, the one with a few small ties in the neck.

I shrugged on my Trainee jacket and put on my belts, but left off my gear, thinking I wouldn't need it today.

I replaced my short with my long, white pants that were part of my uniform, adding the short, overlapped skirt.

Finally, I pulled on my boots, clipping more belts into place.

I was ready!

I slipped on my backpack and left the room.

I bumped into a shirtless Benny on the way out.

"Oh, hey." I greeted him before descending down the stairs.

Benny stood, blushing lightly.

I saw Grandma in the living-room sitting in her chair.

"Bye, Grandma." I ungreeted(?), leaving the house to join J and Ethan at the bus stop.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Hey, guys." I greeted my two other friends, standing a little taller than them.

"Sup, E." Ethan greeted back.

J just smiled.

"Somebodies all formal." Ethan commented on my choice of attire.

"Y-yeah... I was feeling a little nostalgic. Can I asked you guys something?" I straightened up.

"What's on your mind, pal?" J asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Benny's been acting a little weird around me. He keeps blushing near me." I explained, rubbing my shoulder gently.

J's eyes widen.

She leaned back to Ethan and whispered something in his ear.

Ethan held back a laugh.

"He's going gay for you, man." Ethan told me, smiling wildly.

"G-gay?" I asked, choking on my tongue.

"Homosexual." I chuckled, covering my mouth.

"Y-you mean he likes likes me?"

"That's what I said."

"In my world, homosexuals were shamed and looked down upon if found out. I actually knew two ''gay'' girls." I tilted my head.

"In a sense, homosexuals are hated here too." J shrugged. "What can ya do."

"Should I confront him about it?" I asked, blinking quickly.

"Nah. Wait for him to confess." Ethan shook his head.

"Hey, guys! What're you talking about?" Benny just so happened to jog up to us and stand directly next to me.

"Just some stuff." J shrugged, giggling.

The bus pulled up.

"Where's Rory, Sarah, and Erica?" I asked Ethan, sitting next to Benny like I had yesterday.

"Um...They "walk" to school." Ethan replied, shrugging.

He leaned over to whisper something to J.

"S-so Eren." Benny addressed me.

I looked at him, a little hopeful he'd confess. "Yeah?"

"How does it feel to fly on the 3DMG?" He asked.

My smile dropped.

"It...It makes you feel free, in a sense. Even though I was never truly free, confined within the walls of humanity." I shrugged. "Now can I asked you a question?"

"S-sure. Fire away."

"How's your stance on gay marriage?" I asked, my lips curling into a sly smirk.

Benny looked shocked at me, his mouth hanging open.

"I don't r-really care. People can l-love whoever t-they want. It depends on h-how that person acts on whether or not their fit to be loved." Benny spoke, a blush rubbing his face.

I mulled over his words for a second before opening my mouth again.

"If you could go gay for someone, who would it be?"

I heard J scoff at my question and whisper something to Ethan.

Benny looked even more shocked.

"N-no one, because I'm not gay. Crisis averted." Benny nodded, biting his cheek.

"Crisis unaverted! You have to pick some boy you know to go gay for. You're not actually going gay for them. Think about it like this, if you were a girl who would you date?" I tried to get him to answer.

Benny chewed on the inside of his mouth.

"Probably Ethan."

Ethan almost choked.

"Excuse me?" J spat, almost mad.

"What? I've known him a long, long time!" Benny defended.

"But _I'm _his girlfriend." J said, gripping the bus seat.

"I was just answering Eren's question." Benny shrugged with a smile.

I nodded.

_He must be not ready to tell me._

_He will when he's ready._

The bus pulled up at the school and all the students stepped off of the bus.

I moved away from my friends and entered the room.

"H-hey. I'm Eren Jaeger, here to pick up my schedule." I announced, walking to the front desk.

"Yes, yes. I'll call the Student Services teacher down. Sit there and she'll come to discuss you." The desk attendant told me, nodding to a row a chairs.

I did a small bow and went to sit in one chair.

I leaned back into the cushioned chair with a sigh.

My mind kept trailing back to Benny.

What would I saw if he confesses?

To accept or to reject?

I felt conflicted.

To pass the time, I pulled out my notebook and began to draw Benny.

His sly-ass smile and knowledgeable eyes.

His flayed, comfortable hair.

His signature stripped shirt.

I shook my head, looking at the drawing.

I realized the same thing I did when I drew J.

Hot damn, my drawing skills are fly.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Jaeger?" A teacher called my surname, standing in a hall.

I stood up.

"Ma'am."

She walked over to me.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Greg. I'm the Student Services teacher. I've got your schedule and another student to show you around the school." She led me to an office in the far back on the front office.

I sat down at a circle table.

"Alright. Here you go. You're seven classes." She handed me a paper listing my classes.

I read over the list with a smile.

Mrs. Greg slid over to her desk-phone and dialed a number.

"Come on down, sweetheart. I've got a student for you to escort around the school."

She placed the phone back onto the clasp and turned to me.

"I'm having one of my assistant students show you around." She held my hand.

I nodded, understanding.

"I am here!" A student yelled from behind us.

I turned to see Benny.

"Oh. I should have known I was escorting you, Eren." Benny laughed.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Greg asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"I live with Benny." I told her.

"Haha. I should've caught that looking over your form. Now get along, you two." She waved us out.

Benny grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the office, eager.

"Let's see." Benny leaned over to grab my schedule from my hand.

I gave it to him.

He looked over it, smiling.

"Wow. You have all J's classes." Benny pointed out with a cracked smile.

Benny led me to a bunch of my classes.

Around the fifth period class Benny showed me and caught a glimpse of my drawing of him I still had in one hand.

"What's this?" He asked, reaching for it.

I pulled it away with a smile.

"Just a thing I drew. Well..." I turned it over.

"Wow. It looks so real. I can't believe YOU drew it." Benny gasped, taking the paper into his hand. "It looks just like me!"

"Y-yeah." I gave a small laugh.

"Can I keep it?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

Benny smiled brightly.

"Can I tell you something, Eren?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

Said eyes sparkled with anticipation.

My heart jumped.

"What is it, Weir?" I asked back, smiling.

"Um... Have you ever had a man-crush before?"

"I think so."

"On who?"

"You know who."

Benny's lips curled into a devilish smile.

He pressed me against the wall, caging me in.

I put my hands on his waists.

He forced me into a kiss, his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth, which I happily allowed.

I gasped as I felt Benny grinding his knee against my groin.

"N-not here." I moaned, slipping away from him.

Benny blinked at me and nodded, closing his eyes.

"Y-you should continue the tour..." I chuckled, blinking rapidly.

Benny nodded with a soft smile.

"And on your left, you'll see..."

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SQUUEE HATERS GONNA HATE. ^v^**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	7. Chapter 7

**(o´****ω****o)**

School ended and I sat on the bus next to Benny, my hand on his.

He kept looking at me right in my eyes.

"What's up with you two?" Ethan asked, leaning over the seat with J.

Neither of us said anything.

J smirked and touched my nose.

I felt it and broke the stare.

"W-wha? Oh. Benny confessed, I think." I told them. "Was it a confession?"

"What do you think it was when I kissed out, an accident." Benny replied with a laugh.

"You kissed him?!" Ethan hissed, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"How was it?"

"Magical."

"Delicious."

Our thoughts were broken when the bus stopped.

We got off and walked back to Ethan and J's house only because they grabbed us there.

I sat down on a couch next to Benny, my hand intertwined in his.

"Y'know. I've never been in love before. I've been too busy fighting against Titans." I mentioned.

"N-never been in love? Wow." Ethan laughed.

"I never knew how it felt. This feeling in my stomach."

"It's called being nervous or having butterflies in your stomach." J explained with a happy sigh.

"We should call Sarah, Erica, and Rory over to tell them." Ethan suggested, pulling out his phone.

He dialed Sarah's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Sarah. Call up Rory and Erica, tell them to come to my house, along with you."

He hung up, not another word.

All three suddenly appeared.

I gave a surprised yell at how fast they arrived.

"H-how did they get here so fast?" I asked, my heart beating fast.

"You mean you don't know?" Benny scoffed.

"Know what?"

"That they're vampires!" J laughed.

"V-vampires?" I tilted my head.

"They suck blood. Their vampireyness also enables them to move really fast."

"I've never heard of anything like that, except for mosquitoes. The cons of being surrounded by Titans all your life." I shrugged. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hey, you guys will never guess what." J squealed, pulling the three vampires onto the couch.

"Just say it already!"

"Benny went gay for Eren and now their dating!" J squealed again, bouncing in excitement.

"Gay? Wow. Never saw that coming, Mr. Flirts-a-lot." Erica remarked, smiling at Benny and I.

"Nor did I!" Benny laughed back.

"That's so great! Have you guys had your first gay kisses?" Sarah asked, cocking her head.

"We did earlier while Benny was giving me a tour around the school. But...we can always redo it so you guys can see it." I winked.

Sarah got her phone out of her pocket to film the sight.

"Do et."

I was going to kiss first but Benny grabbed my face and pushed his lips onto mine.

I immediately kissed back, going with new found instincts.

"What's this?" A woman's voice sang.

We all turned to see Ethan's mom standing in the door way.

"It's not-"

"Benny's got a boyfriend?" She laughed.

"Yeah... His name's Eren Jaeger." J laughed back.

"How extraordinary!"

"Wha-"

"How about you kids throw a party this weekend while Ethan's father and I go to a musical outside town to celebrate?" Ethan's mom suggested.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

**(o´****ω****o)**

J grabbed my hand and Benny's hand.

She closed her eyes.

Her eyes flashed open, revealing that her eyes had turned completely white.

Blood dribbled down her nose which Ethan kept out of her mouth.

I suddenly felt a little weird, like something was changing inside of me.

My touch sense on J's hand felt a little dulled but then grew strong.

She removed her hands with a gasp, color coming back to her eyes.

"W-what did you do?" I asked, holding my hand.

"I had Ande imprint the two of you together. Like I'm imprinted to Ethan. Whenever the two of you touch or kiss, you'll feel or taste cinnamon. When ever I do such, I taste or feel peppermints because of what Ande did." J explained, looking a little exhausted.

I looked at Benny.

He hastily kissed me.

It was true!

The taste of cinnamon flooded my senses.

It tasted so good.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I sat on the couch, making out with Benny while Ethan and J planned the party.

The taste of cinnamon grew stronger and stronger to the point where we had to separate from each other for a second before kissing again.

"Good lord, Benny. You're so forward." I growled against his lips as he ground his hips against mine. "I've only just met you."

I moaned when Benny grabbed onto my ass.

"Hey, you two. Don't be getting intimate now. My sister is home." Ethan warned to us from the kitchen.

"Sorry! Benny is just such a horn-dog!" I apologized, laughing.

"Also we can't stay up too late planning this party. We have one day of school left till the weekend." J reminded us, printing some invitations.

It was ten-thirty and we had to go home soon.

Benny pulled me off the couch and collected our stuff, wearing my backpack and his.

"No need for that." I giggled, taking my pack from him. "I could probably hold both of them and you."

Benny just laughed as he led me home.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Grandma, we've got some news." Benny dashed into his Grandma's basement room.

It was filled with jars and books.

"What is it?"

"I've gone gay for Eren and he accepted me." Benny told her, squealing lightly.

"Oh, so MY grandson is gay, hm." She repeated with a chuckle. "Kiss 'em for me."

Benny did not hesitate to clamp his mouth onto mine for a brief three seconds.

He led me back up to my bedroom where we made out for a little longer before someone yelled at us to go to bed.

Benny gave a sigh and stood up.

He left my room and into his.

I sighed like he did and pulled off my uniform and put in it a folded pile outside my door.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(BENNY'S POV)**

It had already been a few minutes and I already was missing Eren's lip on mine.

Ande really did miracles.

I still felt Eren's pressure on my mouth and a faint cinnamon taste.

I yawned and laid down on my bed.

My eyes fluttered closed and I slipped into the soft pocket of sleep.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**HNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	8. Chapter 8

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SEXUAL REFERENCES! MENTIONS OF YAOI!(boy on boy)!**

It was Friday, the day of our party.

I woke up with a yawn, stretching.

I felt my bones crack and pop violently.

With a sigh, I opened my room door to grab my uniform from outside.

It was clean and smelled like flowers.

It reminded me of how clean Lance Corporal Levi liked things. I had heard he's quite the clean freak from other cadets.

I pulled on my uniform entirely with a yawn.

I stepped out of my room before grabbing my backpack.

I bumped into Benny like I had the morning before.

I gave him a quick kiss before descending down the stairs, enjoying the cinnamon taste.

I slipped out the front door with a smile on my face.

I met J and Ethan at the bus stop.

"Hey there, faggot." J greeted me with a laugh.

Ethan elbowed her.

"What? He is a faggot."

"Yeah. I guess he is."

"What's a faggot?" I asked, tilting my head.

"A faggot is rude way to say someone who's gay. But I'm just playin. Even though you are gay." J explained with another nervous laugh.

I nodded, biting the inside of my mouth.

"Oh, J. I forgot to give you something." I smiled, pulling the drawing of her from my backpack.

"Oh, wow. It's amazing." She gasped, smiling wider. "When did you draw this?"

"Before, when I had a crush on you. But that crush melted away when I became a...faggot." I announced with a small laugh.

"Who's a faggot?" Benny asked, popping in from behind me.

"We are." I told him.

He shot a small glare at J.

"WHAT? You ARE faggots. Gay men!" J laughed violently.

Sarah came up behind us.

"Hows it going, you fabulous boys?" She laughed.

"Fabulous?"

"Usually means amazing in the shiny concept but can also mean gay." Ethan spat.

"So many ways to say gay." I giggled.

The bus arrived and we climbed on.

Everyone saw Benny and I holding hands.

Whispers spread like wild-fire.

J leaned over to us, having received word from the whisperers.

"Guys, Eren and Benny are gay. Pass it on."

I blinked at her.

"I thought you knew that."

"Oh! I was just following what the chick behind me said." J laughed.

"Do other students usually hate gays?" I asked suddenly, making a face.

"Unfortunately, yes. These days, students take "gay" as an insult. They think it's funny to call you that even though that's what you are." J explained further.

I stood up in the moving vehicle suddenly.

I moved to the middle of the bus, pulling Benny with me.

"I've heard what you've been saying." I announced.

"That you two are gay? HA." Some kid in the back shouted.

_Kill them._

_What the-?_

_End their miserable lives. They don't deserve to live._

_Who the fuck-?_

"I just want to say that in our case, it isn't an insult. We really are gay." I raised my hand, which was intertwined with Benny's.

I leaned over and gave Benny a peck on his cheek.

I gave a small bow before returning to our seats.

The bus driver peered at me through her mirror above her steering wheel, surprised.

"You've got guts, kid." She smiled.

I nodded.

The bus pulled up to the school and the students got off.

Students eyed Benny and I.

We walked through the halls, idly chatting with our friends.

We walked through the day easily, eager for the weekend.

**(o´****ω****o)**

When lunch rolled around, we were all handing out invitations to Benny and my party.

J, Ethan, Rory, Sarah, Benny, and I.

We only gave the invitations to people we knew or weren't bullied or teased.

Erica wanted to help too but Sarah said she's probably try to bite anyone she invites at the party.

A lot of students denied our invitations, mumbling something about gays.

_They don't deserve to party with us._

_Okay. Who the fuck are you?_

_Call me Nere..._

We flew through our classes, eager to party.

Throughout the day, Benny would whisper something vulgar into my ear.

He'd say something like "I'm gonna take you." "You're mine." "Love you." "Tonight will be anything but holy."

It always sent a shiver down my back even when he whispered "Cheese spray."

And it was true, Benny and I planned on getting incredibly intimate for the first time.

I really wanted to be topper instead of Benny but his mind seemed to be set.

We eventually came up with a compromise.

"That sounds fair." I nodded.

"Yeah? Thought so." Benny laughed, tugging me closer by my waist.

He had suggested that each time we get into bed, we switch roles.

Tonight, for the first night, Benny will be topper and I'll be bottomer.

Next time, I'll be topper and he'll be bottomer.

It took all of my strength to try to not become hard during the day.

**(o´****ω****o)**

This was my first day of actually participating in gym.

I was really excited because it was my last period.

I was soon home free!

I couldn't wait to be bound in Benny's loving arms.

I had to change in front of a bunch of guys.

I'm gay so I didn't really mind.

I was most upset about Benny not being in my gym class.

I so wanted to change with him, maybe rub my muscular chest against his.

I almost got hard again, cursing.

I pulled on the loose t-shirt and shorts.

The teacher said I couldn't wear my boots so I sadly parted with them, leaving them in my gym locker.

A few other guys poked fun at me for being gay while others asked me about my body and how I was so ripped.

"Alright, boys! Time to get into our squads. Jaeger, I have to assign you a squad and show you around the gym." The teacher announced, unlocking the changing room door.

I followed him into the back of the locker room.

There were a bunch of showers, lined up next to each other.

"Here is where you'll shower after class so you don't go to your academic classes smelling like a dog."

"I don't really sweat at all, sir, let alone give of a negative smell." I told him, standing next to him.

"Then do as you please. I don't really care. I only care about you doing well." He said with a wink, showing me around the rest of the locker room.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Alright, sasfaces!"

I sat in my squad.

I kept pulling my shirt down in the back, worried that my ass would show.

I was saving that ass for Benny to look at.

"Drop and give me fifty!"

The students around me got into push-up positions, doing such.

I followed suit.

My fifty were soon over.

This was nothing compared to what I went through at Military Camp.

"How the hell is Jaeger done already?"

"His gayness probably gives him extra energy."

"You should go gay, so you can actually do a few."

"Why you-!"

"Jaeger! Come up here!" The teacher shouted.

"Sā!" I accidentally let a word of Japanese slip, standing up and doing a salute.

He gave me an odd look as reaction to my salute and what I had said.

"Why are you not doing as you are told? I told everyone to drop and give me fifty." The teacher asked, a little angry.

"Sir! I've already completed my fifty push-ups." I replied, standing tall.

"Already? That's faster than any other student has ever done! Give me another fifty!"

I dropped to the floor and did fifty more push-ups.

"Amazing."

"Thank you, sir." I stood back up.

"With your athletic ability, we can rise this school from the rubble! We haven't earned a trophy in so long." The teacher patted my back.

"Listen up, ladies!"

The students doing push-ups stopped to look up at the teacher and I.

"Young Jaeger here just did one hundred push-ups while most of you are still in the tens! I want you all to look at him as a role model!"

I caught a bunch of jealous glares from several male students.

"Step up!" The teacher shouted one last time before sending me back to my squad.

"We'll be doing a few fitness tests for the rest of class! I want to see some high scores! We'll start with pull-ups. Squad one and two up first."

I stood up with my squad and made my way over to where the teacher stood.

"Jaeger, you're first."

I nodded and grabbed the pole.

"Begin."

I pulled myself up off the ground, my chest lined up with the pole and my hands.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven..." The teacher counted seconds in a whisper.

As time passed, more students crowded, astounded by my endurance to stay up.

After seven minutes, I dropped.

"How the hell are you so good at this?" A boy asked me, slapping my shoulder as I walked by him.

I just smiled, feeling more confident about myself.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I was in the locker room once again, changing back into my uniform and belts.

"Hey, Jaeger." A student behind me spoke my name.

I turned to see a tall, ravenette boy.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking into this kids eyes.

"My name is Adeul. Can you tell me a little about how you're so good at this gym stuff?" He introduced then asked.

My face lit up.

"Sure. I don't see why not."

**(o´****ω****o)**

"W-what? Military Camp? You're only...what? fourteen, fifteen, maybe sixteen years old?" Adeul asked, his blue eyes wide.

"I could easily attend Military Camp back in my old...country." I half lied.

"What country are you from?"

"S- Um... Germany." I sputtered, almost speaking about my world.

"Germany, huh? Are you a nazi?"

"N-nazi?"

The bell suddenly rung.

I grabbed my stuff and slipped out of the locker room in a hurry.

"Eren, wait!"

Adeul eventually caught me at my locker.

"S-sorry if it was a sensitive question. Where are you going after school?" Adeul asked.

"I'm having a party." I replied, pulling an invitation from my pocket.

Adeul looked it over.

His smile brightened.

"So you're gay, huh?"

I suddenly winced.

"Y-yeah?"

"Cool! I've never met someone gay before! Who's your boyfriend?" Adeul fired questions left and right.

"B-Benny Weir." I replied, wincing again.

"Oh." Adeul's smile dropped. "You're in a relationship with that uber-nerd?"

I felt anger flare up in my chest again.

He saw this.

"N-no. I didn't mean it like that, man. I guess I'm quite the nerd too. L-let me ask you something. What do you and Benny plan to do at this party?"

I froze up.

"I'm gonna take this fine piece of ass's virginity." Benny spoke from behind us.

Adeul winced like I had.

He just stared, a little awkward.

He finally broke the silence.

"You just make sure his "fine piece of ass" doesn't break." Adeul laughed, walking away.

I blushed madly.

Benny wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I felt light cinnamon kiss my skin.

"Dude. You don't know how many times I've had difficulty keeping my hard off." I moaned to Benny, clenching his shirt gently.

"Thinking about me or other guys?" Benny asked, a little worried.

"About you, silly. Let's just get home to the party." I laughed, pulling Benny to the buses.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**HNNG I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THAT FINE PIECE OF ASS'S YAOI. SO SEX MANY HOMO**

**PLPPLLLEASE REVIEW!**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	9. Chapter 9

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SEXUAL REFERENCES. MENTIONS OF YAOI!**

I rented a "tuxedo" from a clothing store and shrugged it onto my body.

I pulled at the collar, "popping" it.

Ethan had let Benny and I dress up in his room since the party was taking place at his house.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Someones looking snazzy as hell." Benny laughed from the doorway.

I winked at him.

"J! Has anyone shown up yet?" I heard Benny yell as he descended the stairs.

I looked over at my uniform, which was folded on my bed.

I sighed and left my room and down the stairs.

J had a checklist and a pen.

Her job was to check off anyone who we invited that arrived.

Sarah, Ethan, Rory, and Erica were sitting on the couched by the tv.

We were just waiting for guests.

I was setting up the last touches to the kitchen when Benny came in and pushed his lips to mine.

I relished the taste and pushed back on instinct.

"Good lord, you're impatient." I laughed, pushing Benny away a little.

He only replied by pushing back onto me.

"Ey, Ethan! Your friend's a little horndog. He can't stop touching me!" I called into the living room.

Ethan soon came along and pulled Benny to the couch.

I finished the kitchen and went to stand by the door.

Ethan's parents descended the stairs in a colorful flow of feathers.

"Bye mom, dad!" Ethan called after his parents as they left the house.

"Bye, sweetheart! Have fun!"

The first guest was Adeul.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He greeted.

J checked his name off of the list.

Soon, the house was almost filled with other students, some invited, some uninvited.

The uninvited ones had to be thrown out.

Benny and I stood in the kitchen, idly talking with a few other friends.

I suddenly felt Benny grab my ass.

I gave a little yelp, earning me a few awkward stares.

"Not in public." I hissed, patting his hand away.

He made a face of disappointment.

He instead slipped his hand into my pants.

I bit back a moan.

"Y-your hands are s-so fucking cold." I hissed in a whisper to him.

"So where did you come to Whitechapel from, Eren?" Someone asked.

"G-Germany." I replied.

"So you're a nazi?"

"Pffwaa? Eren? Nazi? No." Benny laughed, defending me.

"W-what Benny said."

"Just jokin with ya. That was racist."

They left our company with a few drinks to go chat in the living room.

"Holy fuck, Benny. Can't you control yourself?" I asked him.

Without giving him a chance to reply, I kissed him deeply and pulled his cold hand off of my ass and out of my pants.

Adeul walked up to us.

"How're you love birds doing?" He asked, smiling and putting a cupcake on his plate.

"G-good. Benny's just being an impatient pig." I slapped Benny's shoulder, opening some space between us.

"Don't rush the poor boy, now, Benny." Adeul laughed, taking a bite of his cupcake.

"So, Adeul. You in a relationship?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah. But she's sick right now so she didn't want to really go." Adeul replied with a smile.

"Give her our best regards and hope that she gets well soon." Benny raised his cup with a nod.

"Haha. I will."

Adeul walked away.

Benny reached behind him and grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"Here. Let me try something."

He leaned my head back and sprayed the whipped cream onto my lips.

He kissed me, smothering the cream against my face.

"F-fuck." I gasped as he slipped his hand into my pants again.

"Goddamnit, Benny." Ethan groaned, pulling Benny off of me.

I watched him be pulled out of the kitchen with a gasp.

J approached me.

"Oh god. You're not going to grope me either, right?" I winced.

"Of course not. Ethan and Benny would be mad if I did. But I can't stop Ande from doing so." She smiled, taking a sip of her drink.

I eyed the air, worried.

"Ande says he likes your ass." J added.

"Tell him he can't have it."

"Ande wishes you could see him so you can see him sticking his tongue out at you."

_Ande?_

_Huh?_

_I've heard that name before._

_Nere's your name, right?_

_Yeah._

_Are you like Ande? A ghost living inside of my head?_

_In a sense..._

I chuckled, grabbing the marble counter a little tighter.

"Ande also says your eyes are beautiful." J added once more.

I widened my eyes, surprised.

"Thanks, Ande."

**(o´****ω****o)**

The party was soon ending.

The house was kind of a mess.

All the guests left.

Every time I looked at Benny I could see excitement in his eyes.

"We better get this place cleaned up." J shouted louder at Benny, snapping him from his sexual trance.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah."

We began cleaning up, sweeping up crumbs off the floors, counters, furniture, and in the couch.

"I see you, Benny! Step away. Not yet." Sarah yelled at Benny, who was inching closer and closer to me.

I finished the last of the dishes and started the washer machine.

We all went and sat on the couch to admire our handiwork.

The entire house was spotless, like a party never even happened.

"Alright, guys. Time to get going!" Ethan announced, standing up.

Benny pulled me to a stand and swiped me up bridal-style.

"BYE!" He yelled, leaving the house with me.

My heart was beating so fast.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**HUE HUE MOTHERFUCKER ARE YOU READY FOR SOME YAOOOIIIII?**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PURELY YAOI.**

**SKIP NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ BOY ON BOY SEXITIMES BUT I DONT SEE WHY YOU WOULDNT WANT TO**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	10. Chapter 10

**(o´****ω****o)**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DETAILED YAOI**

**I WILL NOT BE RATING THIS STORY M BECAUSE OF ONE CHAPTER**

**ALL OTHER ERENNY CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED IN "MY LOVER'S A SEER" AFTER I CHANGE THE TITLE TO "EVERYBODY LOVES" (get it?)**

**OK**

**HERE WE GO**

**ENTER THE YAOI**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Benny laid me out on his bed.

He frantically began to remove his clothing.

I watched him, smiling.

"How excited are you, babe?" He asked, throwing his dress-shirt to the side.

"My heart is pounding." I replied with a chuckle.

"That won't be the only thing pounding." He gave a sly-ass wink.

Once he was only in his boxers, he advanced onto me, untying the tie around my neck like a caged in animal.

He used his teeth to pull the tie apart all together passionately.

I shivered as cold fingers traced my back.

"You're mine." Benny whispered, throwing my shirt to the side.

He stared at my chest, relishing the sexiness of it.

"D-don't just stare." I squeaked.

Benny nodded and began pulling off the rest of my clothing until I was in my own boxers.

"I have something to confess." Benny stepped away for a second.

I watched him, listening.

"I'm a virgin too."

My smile softened.

"Doesn't mean a thing."

With that, Benny attacked my body, pressing his lips onto mine.

He tongue explored my wet cavern of a mouth, skimming my teeth.

I closed my eyes against the kiss, trembling.

I felt my boxers growing a little tighter.

Benny noticed this and reached down to touch me.

I grabbed his hand with a gasp.

I looked into his eyes and he stared back into mine.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, like the sea."

My heart jumped.

"You've seen the sea?" I asked, my lips trembling.

"Of course."

"A-and the ocean of sand?"

"Deserts? I've seen pictures but not the real thing. Why."

"I've never seen any of them. You don't see much when your confined within a few walls for the most of your life." I replied, snuggling against the bed.

"Just you wait, I'll make you scream like wind over the ocean and cover your body with the equal amount of each grain of sand in the deserts." Benny spoke in a whisper.

He nibbled my ear, eliciting a small cry from my lips.

"B-Benny."

"Eren."

Benny kissed me again, biting my lips ruthlessly.

He kissed down my face and onto my neck where he nibbled my skin, leaving teeth marks.

My breathing was ragged and I felt spent even though we just started.

I squeaked out a few passionate curses.

I let him do whatever he wanted with me.

"Take me, Benny." I moaned.

"I'm taking you, Eren."

I let out a small squeal as Benny touched my penis.

"Y-your hands are so cold on such a sensitive part."

He gently removed my boxers off of my body, leaving me completely naked.

He wrapped his hand around my cock and slowly rubbed it up and down.

I shivered, grabbing at the sheets.

Benny saw this and leveled his face to my cock.

I watched him press his lips to the head.

He engulfed the appendage with his mouth, sucking it roughly and pumping the base.

"F-fuck...Benny. You keep this up and I'm gonna..." I moaned out, running my fingers through Benny's amazing hair.

Benny moaned against my cock in response.

He sucked faster, bobbing his head up and down.

My release slowly climbed the ladder up to the tower of orgasms.

"Ahhah... Benny." I moaned louder. "I...I can't hold it!"

My moans faltered when my orgasm hit me.

My seed shot out and into Benny's mouth.

Benny relished the taste, swallowing it all, cinnamon flooding his senses.

My blush was a deep shade of red.

I panted, laying against the bed.

"W-wow. I didn't expect for you to taste THAT good." Benny laughed, licking the left over sperm from my cock.

I couldn't reply, my breath was so heavy.

Benny's mouth reached my own.

He breathed air into my mouth in attempt to rejuvenate my energy.

I scooted away slowly, coughing at the air.

"Was that too much?" Benny laughed, pressing his lips against mine again.

I pulled away with a gasp as felt fingers intrude my body.

Benny had pushed a few fingers into my asshole.

"B-Benny!" I cried, clutching the bed sheets tighter.

"You're so tight. Gotta loosen you up." Benny laughed, flipping my body over so my ass was in the air.

I looked back at him, fearful for the pain that was on its way.

Benny left the room for a second and came back with a bottle of sorts.

"W-whats that?" I asked, moving slightly along the bed.

"Just some oil. It'll make the pain a little easier on you." Benny chuckled, opening the bottle.

I watched Benny douse his fingers in oil and dance them around my asshole.

I bit my lips when he slipped a few into me easily.

He added another fingers, increasing my pleasure.

"G-god. Just fuck me already!" I cried out, gripping the pillow under me.

"Ugh. So impatient. Now who's the horndog?" Benny whispered, licking my ears.

He pulled off his boxers and threw them to some unknown and forgotten corner of the room.

He climbed onto me, his cock tapping my entrance.

I bit into the pillow to keep back future screams.

Slowly, I felt Benny pushed into me.

He could have just smashed in but he took me carefully, not wanting to injure me.

"F-fuck..." I cursed.

I heard Benny smirk.

He reached one hand under my body to rub my dick again, his other hand traveling to the corners of my mouth.

"Suck."

Without another word, I sucked on his moist fingers.

Benny was halfway in, slowly sinking further into the pool that is me.

My seal was slowly breaking, soon to shatter, taking my sanity with it like water down a drain.

"B-Benny!" I cried out randomly, unable to take the pain.

"Shh."

"I-it's best your fingers not be in my mouth. I need to bite down on something." I shook my head, my eyes closed.

Benny retracted his fingers from my mouth and I immediately bit down on the pillow under me.

Benny suddenly pushed in as far as he could.

I buried my face into the pillow, crying into it.

Benny gripped my waist, pulling out slowly.

"Please. Fuck me more." I begged, arching my back far enough so I could look into Benny's eyes upside-down.

"Hey there, sea eyes." He greeted, pushing back in roughly.

I closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, flinging my head back into the pillow with another muffled cry.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(SUDDEN POV SWITCH. J'S POV)**

Ethan and I crept into Benny and Eren's house.

"Psst? You guys down here?" I hissed, searching for the gay-ass boys.

"God! Harder!" We heard Eren shout from upstairs.

I backed into Ethan and looked at him.

"I think we should come back later." I shivered, pulling Ethan out of the house.

**(SUDDEN POV SWITCH OVER. BENNY'S POV)**

This kids body was so tight I felt like cumming right away.

But I knew he wouldn't want that, he's to delicate to take it right away like that.

I listened intently to his pleas and begs for more.

I rode out the fuck slowly, torturing him with each slow thrust.

"B-Benny. Please stop being so slow!" He begged.

I smirked again and flipped him over suddenly so he was looking up into my eyes.

I wrapped his arms around my shoulders and he automatically did the same with his legs, around my waist.

I pushed back in, more violently.

Eren's insides felt so damn good and so hot, it was incredible.

And his moans were so adorable.

And those eyes, GOD, those eyes.

I've never seen a body as perfect as his.

His dick is nice and squeezable and he can last a long time depending on how I handle him.

He kept trying to not scream my name, how cute.

I'll make him lose his voice instead.

I thrust faster and harder, grinding into him.

His teeth were clamped down onto a pillow, trying to keep back his screams.

The pillow won't be much good soon.

I'll take this little whore and fuck him so hard he won't be able to sit down for weeks.

"Benny! Y-you're tearing me up inside! It's so hot, it's scalding!" Eren cried out, moans between each word.

I felt my orgasm nearing me but I didn't want to release so easily.

I wanna make our first times last.

He'll never forget this night.

**(POV SWITCH. NERE'S POV.)**

Look at this pathetic whore.

He could barely take Benny simply sucking him off.

I'm ashamed to be his ghost.

If you can call me that...hehe.

**(EREN'S POV)**

I was so close, so close to cumming all over myself.

I could see the urge to release in Benny's eyes.

He wanted it badly, to fill me like a water bottle.

But he also wanted to ride out the orgasm for as long as possible.

I wanted to make him happy and not cum until he did.

I tried my best to keep it back.

I wrapped my arms around Benny's neck and pulled myself off the bed.

I hugged myself against Benny.

He couldn't support both of our weight so he turned over so he could lay on the back and I could ride him.

I bucked my hips, thrusting Benny's cock inside of my burning hole.

"I'm...cumming..." Benny moaned, squeezing my thighs.

"W-whenever you're ready." I moaned back, laying myself on his chest and still bucking.

I sat back and arched as my orgasm hit me like a brick wall.

I felt Benny's seed shoot into my body and quickly fill my ass, his dick acting as a plug.

My own semen shot onto Benny's chest and onto his face.

"B-Benny!" I screamed out.

"Eren!"

**(o´****ω****o)**

I laid next to Benny, panting heavily.

I whispered his name under each heaving breath.

Benny had been in long enough and he pulled out.

I moaned quietly as his semen bubbled out of my hole and dribbled down my ass-cheek.

"I...I love you."

"The feeling is mutual."

**(o´****ω****o)**

**HNNG I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT THIS IS THE ONLY CHAPTER IN THIS STORY THAT WILL CONTAIN ADULT CONTENT, EVERY OTHER CHAPTER WILL EITHER HAVE LITTLE TO NO ADULT CONTENT**

**THANKS FOR RIDING THIS TILL THE END WITH ME**

**LOL I MAKE MYSELF LAUGH**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	11. Chapter 11

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SEXUAL REFERENCES**

I woke up with a gasp.

I was still bound in Benny's arms, his arms laced under mine and hugging me tight.

Scenes from last night refreshed my mind.

Both Benny and I were still naked.

I attempted to squirm out of Benny's grip only for him to tug on me harder and pull me closer.

His breath was calm and warm against my neck.

"You're not getting away that easily." Benny whispered to me, hugging a little tighter.

"B-Benny. You're crushing me." I choked, failing to pull away.

Benny's eyes shot up and his arms released me.

I rolled onto the floor with a startled shout.

Pain coursed through my body, eliciting curses from me.

I pulled on my boxers, not wanting to be naked anymore.

Sun was glittering through the window, making a beautiful scene.

"E-Eren..." He sat up, a worried look on his face.

"W-what?" I placed my hand onto his chest, returning the worried face.

"Y-you're still here..."

"Of course? I never left." I chuckled.

"Then it must have just been a dream." Benny stood up, throwing the covers away.

I handed him his underpants only for him to reject them.

"Someone's a little too comfortable with being naked in their room." I laughed again, sitting in a chair.

I hissed in pain again, rubbing my waist.

"What's the matter?"

"I...I don't know. It just hurts when I move or sit down." I shook my head.

"Oh. I see. I went a little too rough on you." Benny laughed loudly, patting my shoulder. "You're ass has to readjust to nothing being inside."

I blushed a bright red.

"How long is this gonna last?" I asked, struggling to get comfortable in the swivel chair.

The cushioned chair helped ease the pain but not enough to exterminate it.

"If my prediction is right, a week." Benny replied, looking out of the window at the greenery outside.

"A week?" I opened my mouth, shocked.

"Put some ice on it, maybe it'll go away on Thursday."

"I-I'm gonna go take a shower. I smell like...you." I grumbled, leaving the room with a few hisses. "And what's inside you." I mumbled the last part silently.

"I'll join you when I'm ready." Benny called after me.

I went into my room and picked an oversized button-up flannel shirt, a maroon vest, and purple skinny jeans out of a basket of clothing I bought with Sarah, Erica, and J.

I laid them out on my desk.

I threw a towel onto my shoulder and stalked into the bathroom.

"Benny?!" I called.

He showed up in the doorway, actually wearing his boxers this time.

"Yes?"

I blushed madly and pointed at the shower.

"H-how do showers work these days?" I was embarrassed to ask.

Benny's smirk softened and he approached me, closing the door behind him.

He gently moved me out of the way and leaned into the shower.

He pulled a knob and water shot out of the shower head above him.

I heard him shiver at the cold water.

He turned a few other knobs to adjust the temperature of the water.

It was soon warm.

He leaned out and opened his arms towards the shower.

"Simple!" He laughed.

I smiled and began to move towards the steaming shower after putting the towel down.

I pulled down my boxers and stepped in.

"God, it's so warm." I hissed, running my hand over my shoulder.

Benny smirked and removed his own boxers.

He stepped in after me and grabbed my waist.

He held me tightly against his naked body, grinding his hips against mine.

"B-Benny. I just want to clean myself." I groaned.

"But we need a round two." He whispered, kissing me.

He leaned me onto the carpeted floor of the shower, touching me and kissing me all over.

"Goddamnit, Benny." I hissed, pushing him against said floor, his hands above his head.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I panted heavily and stood up, leaving an exhausted Benny on the floor.

I cleaned myself up, scratching at the thin layer of dried sweat and semen that covered my body.

Benny sat up and watched me, getting an amazing look at my ass.

"Dat ass of yours is magnificent from this angle." He laughed, leaning up the wall into a stand.

"Please don't fuck me again." I stepped away from him, shivering as I moved out of the water.

"Don't worry. I'm just as tired as you are."

I nodded, and stepped back into the water.

Benny wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me.

I gasped at first but then laid my head into the nook of his neck.

"I love you."

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(Benny's POV)**

I watched Eren try to sleep, leaning against the door-frame.

He was laying on his bed, eyes closed and breathing calmly.

He wasn't wearing anything but a fresh pair of boxers that were rainbow.

I shook my head with a laugh and walked into my room.

I pulled on a shirt before Skyping Ethan.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(Eren's POV)**

I was glad as fuck that Benny had decided to leave my room.

Finally.

I sat up and took a deep yawn.

I tugged a lazy shirt and sweatpants onto my body.

I descended the stairs, starving for something other than Benny.

"How're you feeling, Eren?" Grandma asked, a smirk on her face.

I choked on my tongue, suddenly realizing she was still here.

I looked at her, hand over my mouth in disbelief.

"D-did you hear-?"

"Everything? Yes." Grandma chuckled.

I turned pale.

A blushed rode onto my face.

"Good lord." I gasped, covering my face entirely.

"Seems like he really took the reins on you." Grandma laughed louder.

"Y-yeah. It hurts to move or sit down." I nodded, shamefully.

"I suppose it will for a while. Perhaps for an entire week."

"God, I'm so hungry. The things I've eaten for the last few hours have not been all that filling." I laughed nervously, stalking into the kitchen.

I saw Grandma's face turn into one of shock.

I grabbed a small bun out of the bread box and sat down to eat it.

"Why don't you eat something a little more breakfast-y?" Grandma asked, opening the fridge.

"Before I came to this world, bread and soup are the only things I've eaten for a while. The cons of having joined the Military, I guess." I shrugged, taking a bite into the bread.

I gave a satisfied sigh after I swallowed the bread.

"I'll make some eggs, if you want. Perhaps some bacon?" Grandma suggested.

"Eggs and bacon? Sure." I nodded with a small smile.

Grandma smiled back, pulling a bunch of things from the fridge.

She pulled a pan out of a cabinet and sat them on the stove, turning it on after.

I watched her cook.

A lovely smell filled the kitchen.

"BACON?!" Benny yelled from upstairs.

He charged down the stairs and sat next to me.

"She's making bacon and eggs for breakfast. I haven't really eaten any real food in a while." I chuckled.

"So you two really created a ruckus last night, huh?" Grandma laughed.

Benny made a sound of choking.

"H-how does she-?" Benny stammered.

"She could hear us." I sighed, feeling my blush return.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad my grandson found someone to love." Grandma smiled at us, setting a few plates on the table. "I'd just appreciate if it Eren could not scream so loud."

My blush turned even more red.

Benny looked away at some invisible distraction, trying not to show the pink blush on his face.

Grandma finished the food and put it all onto a few plates.

She also made some floppy bread disks.

She left after that.

"Oh boy! Pancakes!" Benny laughed, picking up a fork.

"Pan..cakes?" I murmured.

"Yeah! Fluffy cakes from a pan!" Benny replied, pouring a thick, brown liquid onto his pancakes.

I followed suit, pouring the same stuff onto mine.

Benny began to eat quickly, diving into the pool that is food.

I slowly bit into the pancakes.

The sweetness sent chills down my skin.

I soon was eating like Benny, fast and in large portions.

"I knew..." I stopped to swallow some pancake. "I knew a girl who was so gluttonous that she'd eat anything you give her. She even was eating a steamed potato on the first day of Military Camp!"

"Did shew gwet in twouble?" Benny asked, his mouth full of food.

"Yeah! She had to run around the camp until she was on the verge of death!" I replied, taking another bite of eggs "No one could talk to her she was so exhausted."

"Swerves her rwight."

"Oh, really? Do you get in trouble for eating in class?" I smirked.

"Depwends on the cwass."

"Swallow your food, you dolt." I spat.

Benny looked surprised at my outburst, quickly swallowing.

"Geez, Eren. Did you let a little Levi slip?" Benny asked with a laugh.

I had told everyone about all the people I knew before I came to this world.

"I guess..."

We finished our food soon.

Benny took the plates and cleaned them up.

He put them in the dish washer with a sigh.

"Y'know, Eren. I'm feeling a little something something again." Benny winked.

I shivered.

"God, not again."

"Fine. This time we'll only cuddle."

"Heh."

**(o´****ω****o)**

**^w^**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	12. Chapter 12

**(o´****ω****o)**

I sat up from my bed with a yawn.

"How about we go do something that isn't cuddle or fuck?" I suggested to Benny, who sat up next to me, still wrapped in the blanket.

"Like what?"

"Well. On the weekends, I usually exercised." I said, tapping my lip.

"NO. NO EXERCISE. EVER." Benny shouted, waving his hand at me.

"Why not?"

"I don't exercise."

"Hmph. Then what?"

"J and Ethan suggested we go over to their house. J wants to go shopping with you and Sarah again while Ethan wants to have a game tournament with me." Benny told me, smiling.

"I guess I could do that. Wouldn't hurt to accessorize a little more." I nodded, looking down at my near-naked body.

"You're so gay it's practically pouring out of your ass." Benny laughed, standing up and pulling me with him.

Benny watched me pull on the clothing I had set aside last chapter. (THE FOURTH WALL IS DETERIORATING)

I looked so damn swagger. (jklolerenyouwillneverhaveenoughswag)

I hissed at the sudden pain, leaning against Benny for support.

"I've got something that might take the pain away." Benny led me to the kitchen again.

He opened one of the many drawers lining the counter.

He took a small bottle out of it and poured some water into a glass for me.

"Take this and drink this at the same time." Benny instructed, holding two small tablets and the glass to me.

I tilted my head before doing so.

With a satisfied sigh, I handed the cup back to Benny, who set it on the counter.

"The pain should disappear after a while." Benny smiled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A painkiller. It kills the pain temporarily." Benny replied, closing the drawer.

He looped his arm into mine and led me to Ethan's house.

J, Sarah, and I separated, leaving Benny and Ethan.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"So how was your night?" Sarah asked, brushing up against me.

"Um..." I mumbled, thinking of the right words.

"Benny fucked him." J spoke in a monotone voice.

"He what?"

"Benny. Fucked. Eren's. Ass." J repeated.

My blush returned and I covered my face.

"Oh, god. We've embarrassed him now." Sarah laughed.

She slapped me on the shoulder, smashing pain through my body.

"Good lord." I hissed, pulling away.

"Sorry. Sometimes I can't control my strength." She laughed again.

"There!" J pointed to a shop in the mall, pulling us to it.

There were rows upon rows of clothing in the store.

I walked through an aisle on my own.

I found some headphones, which I had never used before.

I put them on my head and looked at a small screen next to the cord.

There was an arrow on it pointing right, but nothing was to the right.

I blinked at it before touching the screen.

Music popped into my head through the headphones.

I let out a gasp and pulled them off.

"Finally discovered headsets, huh?" J poked.

I gasped again, her having scared me.

"Sorry."

"Headphones send music or whatever you're listening to through these cords and into your ears so other people won't hear them." J explained, touching the screen again and swiping through a menu of songs.

I watched, mesmerized.

"Hey, Eren." Sarah shouted from behind.

I turned to look.

She held up a bunch of clothing.

"Come try these on!"

She led me to some fitting rooms.

She pushed me into a room and dumped the clothing into my hands.

I closed and locked the door and began to pull my clothing off, leaving me in my boxers.

"I've seen these things more than I'm supposed to in one day." I grumbled, fitting on the new clothing.

The first shirt was dark, gray-blue with bright pink, green, and blue swirls on it. Unfortunately, it was too tight.

The second shirt was dark red with an even darker circular pattern. It felt a little more comfortable but squeezed my forearms.

The third and last shirt was a lovely purple and had a bunch of Japanese words on it.

"Yasashi-sa, chūsei kokoro, kandai-sa, shōjiki, warai, majikku..." I read the words. "Kindness, loyalty, generosity, honesty, laughter, and magic." (THATS RIGHT MLP REFERENCE, BITCH)

I put it on and it felt perfectly comfortable, a little more oversized than my regular clothing.

I hung it up on a hook I deemed worthy of my body.

There were two pants Sarah had picked up.

The first one was a pair of cyan skinny jeans with a gradient rainbow at the bottom and hips. It felt pretty comfortable so I hung it up.

The second one was pink-red stretchable jeans. Despite how stretchable they were, they just didn't go on all the way, so I discarded it.

I picked up the clothing and set the ones I liked on one arm, the rejects on the other arm.

I opened the door with my foot and stepped out.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"W-wha?"

"I heard you read the Japanese shirt out loud in some fancy fucking fluent Japanese. You've got to teach us all some!" Sarah squealed.

I laid the rejected clothing on a return pile and continued to wander around the store.

I found a few colorful rubber wrist bands.

I walked past a bunch of necklaces.

One caught my attention.

I almost choked.

J was following me but gently bumped into me.

"What gives?" She spoke.

I stared intently at the one necklace.

She looked at it too.

"What's so special about it?"

"The Wings of Freedom." I smiled nervously, picking up the necklace carefully.

The necklace itself had dark chains with a small pendant resembling the Wings of Freedom.

Two wings, one white, one blue, white overlapping the blue. And a shield-like back piece.

"Wings of Freedom?"

"The badge for the Scout Regiment back in my world. H-how does it exist here?" I asked, laying the necklace on my arm with the clothing I was going to buy.

_You miss them, right?_

_I can't do anything about it, Nere. I'm stuck in this world._

_Only because Grandma and Benny haven't found a way to send you back. I'm sure they'll find a way._

_**Nere started to laugh heavily.**_

J stared too, confused with the pendant's existence.

"I'm so buying this shit." I laughed, walking away.

J followed me, her expression changing.

**(o´****ω****o)**

The three of us lined up at the front desk, paying for our items.

The clerk gave me a strange look when she scanned the necklace.

I don't know why.

We left the store, our items bagged.

I pointed to a small crepe shop, feeling a little hungry.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"Oh, god. This is so good." I moaned, taking a bite of my banana-strawberry crepe.

"Let me have a bite." J leaned over.

I let her bite off some of the crepe.

She shivered, relishing the sweetness.

"Hot damn that's good."

Sarah did the same.

I felt a blush brush my cheek, kind of embarrassed two girls were letting me feed them.

They both even let me taste their crepes.

Sarah's had a peanut buttery taste and bits of chocolate.

J's had an extremely sweet candy taste.

I leaned back in my chair, smiling at my two friends.

They both stared intently at me.

"What're you staring at me like that for?" I asked, laughing.

They both blush and looked away.

"Nothing." They sputtered in unison.

"Baka." J spat.

"What's that for?" I twitched my eyebrow, feeling a little angry. "Who're you calling stupid?"

"You understood that?"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you? I heard him speaking in Japanese to himself earlier." Sarah exclaimed to J.

"Well. I learned Japanese when I was...inside the walls of humanity. But I also learned German." I smiled, leaning back again.

"YOU MUST TELL US SOME."

"Okay." I nodded, thinking about what to say.

"Sie beide sind einige meiner Besten Freunde." I told them in German. "Ich liebe jemanden Ich kann meine Homosexualität zu äußern und nicht beurteilt werden."

They were mesmerized, listening intently.

"Sarah hat hübsche Augen. J hat schöne Haare. Ande macht mir Angst."

Their smiles changed to ones of confusion when I spoke their names.

"What did you just say?" J asked.

"Nothing." I smirked, looking away teasingly.

"What was it?!" Sarah asked, stretching an anxious smile.

"You'll have to learn German to know." I giggled.

"But-"

"Lass uns gehen." I told them, leaving the shop.

I sat on a bench outside, waiting for them to regain their sanity.

They soon reappeared, faces normal.

I stood up, feeling a twitch of pain in my ass again.

I ignored reacting to it and just went along with it.

The two girls took me all around the mall.

Sarah wanted to go into another clothing store while J wanted to go into an adult store.

"Diese Mädchen sind verrückt..." I sighed as both girls pulled at my arms.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**YES I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR EREN'S ALTERNATE LANGUAGES DONT JUDGE**

**GO LOOK UP THE MEANINGS OF THESE WORDS AND PUT THEM IN REVIEW FOR A COOKIE**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	13. Chapter 13

**(o´****ω****o)**

**SEXUAL REFERENCES, AS ALWAYS**

After school, Benny and I stopped by the house for Benny to pick up a few things for Ethan.

"Hold this camera, babe." Benny handed a camera to me.

He picked up a small book and slid it into his shoulder bag.

"Cameras are so different here." I mumbled, looking at the camera. "They used to stand on a tripod and someone had to take the photo from under a blanket on the camera."

"Oh so you're from THAT era." Benny laughed.

"The year 850, yeah." I shrugged.

"850? AC, right?" Benny looked at me, surprised.

"AC?"

"Nevermind. Time. It's weird."

We trotted over to Ethan's house to show him what we got.

"Hey, Benny, Eren. Any luck?" Ethan greeted us as we entered his room.

J was sitting on his bed, laid out, asleep.

Her hair looked a little messy and her clothing was displaced. She looked exhausted. (If you know what I mean. WinK.)

"Oh, yeah. Here, take this." Benny took the camera from my hands and put it into Ethan's, knowing I couldn't make sense of the small photo box. "We are gonna get the first ever ghost-splosion captured on camera."

"Ghost-splosion?" I whispered.

"Where is he?"

Ethan pointed to an empty space of the bedroom.

"Gala deselphador...zek recantor." Benny cast a spell, reaching his hand out at the empty space. "Zoolin maphrak!"

Sparks flew from Benny's hand, shocking the invisible Coach Ed.

Ethan caught the scene on camera.

Benny lowered his hand, calling off the sparks.

The items on the shelf behind us suddenly were pulled off, knocking onto the floor.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" J shouted from the bed.

I went over to her and stood her up.

I took her to Ethan's parent's room for her to sleep in the unoccupied room.

I went back to Ethan's room.

"I'm sorry, man. I really thought it would work." Benny apologized to Ethan. (Or to Coach Ed? I dunno.) "Maybe you should just give this psycho what he wants."

"No. Forget it. It's not gonna happen." Ethan denied.

Benny grabbed my hand and slowly removed me from the room. "Bye, ghost guy. Nothing personal about the whole gala deselphador thing, right"

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(J'S POV)**

I watched as Ethan attempted to eat his dinner, the food escaping his mouth each time.

"S-so honey. How was school?" Ethan's mother asked him.

"Uh, learning, books, you know. Lunch..." Ethan replied, struggling to eat the chicken. "This chicken's just too good to eat."

I sighed and took a bite out of my chicken.

"Relax...Relax. It's all...it's all part of puberty." Ethan's dad tried to make sense of the situation.

Ethan lunged at the mashed potato bowl, struggling to take a spoon from it. "D-don't you think about it." He hissed to Coach Ed.

It suddenly flung onto Ethan's dad's face with a gasp.

Ethan just gaped and whispered an apology.

His dad looked more than displeased.

**(o´****ω****o)**

Ethan struggled to get into his room.

"Here, you try. Coach Ed won't step away." Ethan sighed to me.

I sighed too and went up to the door and pushed it open.

Coach Ed did not stop me, he just let me in and continued to block Ethan from getting in.

I giggled.

"Okay, Coach. You can stop." I laughed.

The door popped open, throwing Ethan to the floor.

Ethan stood up and moved to his computer, which was beeping.

"It's and email from Sarah." Ethan read it. "Are you free Saturday night? Keep it open. What's that about?"

I blushed from the bed.

"Date? Really?" Ethan mumbled.

"Date?" I asked from the bed.

Ethan turned around to look at me and shook his head.

"You stay away from Sarah OR J." Ethan warned the invisible being next to him. "And...quit bugging me! I've been teased by jocks since grade one, I don't care how many wedgies or chicken legs you use. If you're such a famous coach, you should be able to tell when you're gonna lose." Ethan told off Coach Ed.

He stepped back a little.

I jumped up, a little worried.

Ethan suddenly went into a vision.

He came back soon and looked at the ghost.

"J...marries Kurt? She's not even attracted to him! Ande would never allow it!" Ethan shouted in disbelief. "The two of us are imprinted!"

"Okay. You win. I'll win your stupid trophy. In wrestling. I'm gonna beat Kurt "the Hurt" Lochner." Ethan growled at the ghost.

"You can always have Eren do it. I hear he went to Military Camp so he's pretty built." I mentioned, holding my feet and leaning off the side of the bed, looking at everything upside down.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(EREN'S POV)**

Benny and I watched Ethan go up to Mr. G for something.

"What's he doing?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"I think he's asking to...join the wrestling team?" Benny realized, standing up.

I stood up too, only for my ass to ache again.

**(o´****ω****o)**

Benny and I had "spied" on Sarah earlier that day for information for Ethan.

We sat on his bed, J next to us.

"I kept watching and there they were- talking." Benny commentated out loud. "Laughing, very, very close. Intimate, even."

"Do you really have to narrate like that?" I interrupted.

"Of course!" He continued. "In fact, one might say they were...knoodling."

Ethan looked through the pictures Benny had drawn to represent what we saw.

"I can barely tell what I'm looking at." Ethan commented. "You're a pretty crummy artist."

"What? Eren says I paint beautifully. He said so just the other n-" Benny stopped short to blush.

I blushed too.

"Videos won't work with vampires so I did my best." Benny continued, pushing away other thoughts.

"Ugh. That's it." Ethan threw the drawings to the side. "I'm gonna teach that pretty boy a lesson. I'll be a wrestling...machine! The Wrestle Max Mark Five!"

"I can always wrestle for you!" I suggested again, opened my arms wide.

"You know Coach Ed won't let you. But you can always spar with Ethan instead, maybe break a few of his bones." Benny suggested with a laugh.

Ethan got to training and I helped Coach Ed out with it even though I couldn't see him.

Ethan was doing push-ups while Coach Ed sat on his back.

We went to the school gym to have Ethan lift a few weights.

Coach Ed gave him a few words of "encouragement".

We played some basketball, which I had learned about from the "internet".

Ethan got his with the ball in his lower area and began to cry about it.

I smacked his back and straightened him up.

"Don't pussy out like that, man. Take that pain and eat it!" I yelled, feeling a little Levish.

**(o´****ω****o)**

It was the night of the game.

Benny, Sarah, and Rory sat on the bleachers watching everything go into place.

I wore a striped referee shirt, as I had volunteered to be a student-volunteer.

"In the spirit of non-competition, I pledge to be a non-partisan referee for tonight's match, instead I will have this fine student here, Eren Jaeger, be the referee. So may everyman win... or at least survive." Mr. G announced, holding a microphone. "Representing Conway Collegiate, we have Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner!"

The crowd hooted in anticipation for Kurt.

"Okay, alright. And representing White Chapel Hugh, we-"

Benny came down and took the microphone from Mr. G's hand.

He wrapped one arm around my waist and held me close, speaking into the microphone.

"From a land of fear and nightmares comes a warrior born to destroy. He speaks only violence. He knows only hatred. His headlock is a crime against humanity! Behold..." Benny announced.

He shared the microphone with me as we announced Ethan's arrival.

"The Ethanatorrrrr!"

Ethan came out from the locker room wearing a ridiculous blue wrestling suit.

Rory was running in front of him, carrying sparklers.

The crowd booed.

Benny patted Ethan's back as he ran back to the sidelines with me.

I stepped to the side of the field to ref the match.

"Okay, you two. The both of you gotta shake hands." I instructed, pushing Ethan lightly towards Kurt. "Don't die." I whispered with a small smirk.

Kurt grabbed hold of Ethan's hand and practically broke it.

"Do your catchphrase! Do it!" Rory encouraged, still holding the sparklers.

"Prepare to be Ethanized!" Ethan warned Kurt with a pained smirk.

I face-palmed myself, embarrassed for my friend.

Kurt just so happened to have an apple, crushing it in his hand. "You're not gonna like these apples."

He threw the bits of apple at Ethan mockingly.

"Even his catchphrase is better!" Ethan hissed to us.

I jogged over to him.

"Say these words instead. It'll confused him. Listen carefully. Ich werde dich vernichten, du dummer Esel titan. Repeat that to Kurt." I hissed before walking away.

Ethan looked at Kurt.

"Ich werde dich vernichten, du dummer Esel titan." He mocked.

"Du wirst es bekommen." Kurt replied.

I choked on my tongue.

"Oh shit." I giggled.

"What did he say?" Benny asked.

"You're gonna get it." I replied. "I didn't know he knew German."

"Heck, I didn't know you knew German!" Benny laughed.

"I also know Japanese, Anata no kawaī fakku." I giggled, standing back up.

Ethan and Kurt got into position.

I blew the whistle loudly, signalling the beginning of the match.

"Alright, Kurt. Get ready to b-" Ethan couldn't finish as Kurt threw him over his shoulder and onto the floor

"Woo!"

"This won't end well." Rory warned.

Benny grabbed his camera to film the scene.

J was sitting next to Benny, biting her fingers in worry.

"Let's go, baby! Woo! Woo!" Kurt chanted, oh so cocky.

Kurt got Ethan down and twisted the Seer's arms.

A girl came along and took a picture of the two, letting them pose.

Kurt spun Ethan around on his shoulders, eliciting panicked yells from him.

Kurt stopped briefly to sign an autograph.

He dropped Ethan and went to readjust his knee pad.

Ethan ran at him from behind, only to tumble over him onto the mat.

I blew the whistle, signalling round one over.

Kurt came over and threw Ethan onto Benny, Rory, and J.

"There's your friend. See you in round two, dork." Kurt laughed, walking away.

Ethan sat down on the bench.

Rory and Benny pep talked him and gave him water and all that.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half! Nice!" Rory laughed.

"Sorry, dude, but for a guy in agony, you make some hilarious faces." Benny laughed too.

Sarah came over to us to chew Ethan out about the matches.

"Ethan, are you insane? You don't know what you're up against! This guy is unstoppable!" Sarah hissed.

"I guess that's why you like him." Ethan shot.

"What? I don't like him."

"Come on. I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, knoodling." Ethan defended.

"Mad knoodling." I added, having seen it.

"Look. I thought Erica had turned him into a vampire, so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bite marks which was hard since he's so ticklish." Sarah admitted. "But I do not like him."

"I have to pin him? Impossible." Ethan spoke to nothing again. "Well that's because Eren LET Benny pin him."

I spat out my drink and blushed, as did Benny.

"How about some magic?" Benny suggested. "Let's see how well he wrestles with worms in his ears, huh?"

"I fear for my life sleeping with you." I spat at Benny with a laugh.

"No magic. We can't cheat." Ethan repeated what Coach Ed said to Benny.

"Then think of something! Everybody has a weakness, right? Just find it and exploit it." Sarah suggested.

I suddenly hissed as I stepped forward again.

"Like Eren's weakness for dicks up his ass."

"HEY." I shouted in defence.

Ethan was suddenly yanked off the bench.

He started making pained faces, as though he was undergoing extreme pain.

He began groaning weakly and he fell to the floor.

"Just please stop. Leave me alone." Ethan hissed at the ghost.

"Looks like he's practicing new ways to beg for mercy! Smart!" Rory spat, ignorant as ever.

"It's no use. I can't win." Ethan sighed, standing up and holding his chest. "I've never won a fight. Ever."

"False. Remember that time in grade two when I took your Pokémon lunchbox? You whipped me good. I almost cried." Benny reminded Ethan.

"Grade two..." Ethan smiled. "That gives me an idea."

"God, that deep voice he does sometimes just makes my panties drop to the floor." J moaned.

It was time for round two.

I stood in between the two wrestlers and blew the whistle, signalling for round two.

I watched from the side.

Ethan ran at Kurt, who lunged at him but Ethan ducked under Kurt's legs and grabbed him from behind and held on.

"Let go of me. Dude, are you...are you hugging me? You're gayer than those Jaeger and Weir kids." Kurt hissed at Ethan, who continued to hold on.

"I'm wrestling old school. Oakwood Elementary to be exact." Ethan replied, latched on good.

"The snuggly bear hug! He's got it locked on. There's no escape!" Benny exclaimed.

"Oh, look. A new thing for me to do to you." I whispered to Benny, sending tingles down his spine.

"Dude. Don't make me hard here." Benny hissed at me, determined to stay undistracted.

I stepped back and laughed with a shrug, walking back to the circle.

"Hugging is not cool. Let go." Kurt demanded, looking over at me.

I shrugged.

"It ain't against the rules." I informed at a shout.

"Fine. Time to go for the jugular." Ethan announced, pulling Kurt onto the ground.

He put his hands around Kurt's neck and began to tickle the brute.

"Stop! Stop! Stop tickling me!" Kurt begged, turning from side to side. "I really can't break your hugs."

I slid to the ground and slapped the ground three times, signalling Kurt's defeat with a blow of the whistle.

"He who laughs last, loses!" Ethan announced, standing up.

"Our new champion!" I announced, raising Ethan's arm proudly.

The crowd cheered.

"I did it. I did it! It's curtain for Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner!"

I could tell Ethan felt the same way I did during ODM training.

"You've done it, Ethan." I handed the trophy to Ethan.

Ethan ran over to us and slipped the trophy into Benny's hands.

Ethan turned around, his attention driven away by something else.

"Oh, yeah. I won the trophy. Time to move on, Coach." Ethan spoke to Coach Ed. "Deal's a deal."

Ethan's face changed to one of disbelief.

"He's backing out of our deal." He told us.

"What? He can't. A supernatural pact is binding in all dimensions." Benny blurted magic timey stuff.

"What? What is it?" Ethan looked at nothing.

There was nothing.

"Hey, you know what? I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt shouted, ripping his jump-suit open.

Sarah reached out and punched Kurt in the face, knocking the brute down.

"Update. You got beaten by a geek AND a girl." Sarah shot.

J snapped her fingers in a sassy way while clinging onto Ethan in a hug.

Benny, Rory, and I walked away, not listening to the rest of Ethan and Sarah's conversation.

**(o´****ω****o)**

We were all huddled up on Ethan's couch, watching a horror movie.

Ethan, Sarah, Benny, and Rory were all scared of it.

Ethan's sister, Jane, laid across Ethan and I.

J wasn't scared either. She was laying against Ethan's chest.

She wasn't scared at all.

"What makes that so scary?" I scoffed, pointing. "I was eaten by a monster and that was enough to make my heart JUMP. I've killed things worse than that."

"I know, right?" Jane laughed.

"You gotta admit, watching Skull Stealers III beats having to shake and stake a vamp any day." Ethan joked with a laugh.

Sarah phones rang and she picked it up.

"Hey, Erica. Thanks for calling back. I'm really sorry for not trusting you earlier. I feel awful." Sarah apologized to her fanged friend.

**(o´****ω****o)**

"What a day." I yawned, laying against Benny's shoulder, snuggled under the blanket of his bed.

"These kinds of things happen daily here, babe." Benny laughed.

"Ghosts or bullies?"

"Both."

"Though so."

**(o´****ω****o)**

**AH MY KOKORO GO DOKI DOKI WHEN I READ**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	14. Chapter 14

**(o´****ω****o)**

I woke up feeling wide awake.

I stood up and stretched my aching muscles.

I felt exhausted.

Benny was still sleeping so I let him be, climbing off of the bed and stumbling into the hall.

_"Eren."_

I heard a painfully familiar voice whisper my name.

Slowly, I crept into my bedroom since that was the place I heard the voice.

_"Eren? Are you okay?"_

"W-who's there?" I called out, spinning around.

_"Eren? Can you think straight?"_

"W-what? Of course I can." I replied.

I then realized where the voice was coming from.

The pendant.

I looked over at it, it sitting on my desk.

I was about to touch when I got the feeling I should wake up Benny first.

I did so, moving into his room again to get him up.

"Benny. Wake up, Benny." I shook him awake.

He sat up with a yawn.

"What's the rush, babe?" Benny asked, blinking at me sleepily.

"I heard their voices." I spat.

My breath hitched in my throat.

"Their?"

"M-Mikasa's...and Armin's..." I shook my head.

I pulled on a shirt and long pants.

"What if there is a portal somewhere in here that randomly opened up into my world?" I wondered frantically.

_"Eren!"_

Benny's head shot up.

"Y-you heard it?!"

"Yeah... Sounds like it came from your room."

"The pendant, Benny. The pendant is making the voices. What if it's the key to the portal? I remember the clerk at the store I bought it at giving me a weird look, as if he'd never seen the necklace before." I theorized.

"You really are excited to see them, if that's what is happening, huh?" Benny asked, his voice suddenly cold.

"W-what? Of course I am! To them I'm dead! I want to bring you along, too." I whispered to Benny, tilting his face up.

"I should give Ethan a call in case he comes looking while we're gone." Benny nodded, picking up his phone.

I went to his closet to get something nice for him to wear.

The people of my world would be perplexed by this world's clothing.

"Hey, Ethan. Just wanna let you know that I might be going to Eren's world for a while! How exciting!" Benny left a voice-mail.

I tossed a sports jacket at Benny, who put it on after having made his call.

I thought about whether or not to bring my phone.

I decided against it, knowing it would be useless in the other world.

I pulled Benny into my room.

_"Eren! Can you stand? Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!"_

"W-what's Armin talking about?" I wondered, picking up the pendant by the chains.

I slipped the necklace over my head, the pendant glowing.

Benny gripped my hand tight.

Using my free hand, I held the pendant.

I was suddenly overcome with a weird feeling and my grip tightened.

Benny seemed to have been in pain as well.

My vision went white.

**(o´****ω****o)**

I suddenly gasped as my vision came back to me.

Someone was holding my body up, keeping me from falling.

Benny was laid sprawled under me.

"Eren?" I heard Armin's voice.

We were at one end of a small court, surrounded by soldiers, all pointing sword at us.

We were back in my world, back in Trost.

"Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed, standing in front of us.

Armin stared at Benny and I.

"Eren. Can you move your body? Can you think straight?" Armin asked me, worry in his eyes. "Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!"

"A-Armin..."

"Did you hear and see that? He wants so kill..."

"Yeah, I heard him. He wants to eat us alive..."

"And who is that fourth kid that suddenly appeared? A wizard?"

_What are they talking about?_

Nere didn't reply in my mind.

"Cadets Jaeger, Ackerman, Arlet, and mysterious boy! Your actions constitute treason! I'm conducting an inquiry to decided what to do with you!" Keith shouted from across the yard. (PLEASE CORRECT ME IF THAT ISN'T KEITH GOOD LORD)

"H-huh?" I stammered, confused.

Benny hobbled to his knees, obviously weak.

"E-Eren? What's going on?" He whispered.

"I don't know..." I replied.

"If you don't tell the truth, or if you move from that spot, we will fire the cannon without hesitation!" Keith warned.

On a ledge far up was a few other troops with a cannon.

I just knelt there, shocked at what was happening.

"Answer directly! What exactly are you?! Are you human? Or Titan?" Keith shouted his question.

I sat back, even more shocked, my eyes wide.

_What kind of question is that?! Why's everyone looking at me that way? Like I'm some kind of monster. Is that what they think I am? _

"I don't understand your question!" I shouted back.

"You monster! I dare you to say that again! We'll blow you to smithereens! We won't give you a chance to show your true form!"

I almost did.

Benny's sarcasm had started to catch up to me.

"True form?" I gawked.

"There are many witnesses! They saw you appear from inside a Titan! We allowed an unknown creature like you to pass through Wall Rose! You may be cadets of His Majesty's forces, but eliminating any risk swiftly is the appropriate action! I am not wrong! The Armored Titan that destroyed Wall Maria could appear at any time! Humankind is on the brink of extinction! So do you see?! We cannot spare the soldiers or te time, to deal with you! I will fire a shell into you without hesitation!" Keith went on and on, shivering in his boots.

"Their defiant attitude is clear to see...And it doesn't seem like we'll get useful information from them. As you say, it's a waste of soldiers and time." A woman spoke from behind Keith.

"Captain! It would be easy to kill them now! If we blow him to bits while he's still pretending to be human..."

Mikasa stepped forward, interrupting.

Benny was trembling next to me, just as confused as I was.

"My special talent...is slicing off flesh." She spoke in a monotone voice, unemotional except for protectiveness. "If need be, I'd be happy to display that talent. If anyone wants a taste of my special skill, step forward now." She warned, displaying her swords, which reflected the sun's light.

A man from next to Keith started whispering something to him.

"Hey, Mikasa, Armin... What the hell's going on here?" I asked, deeply confused.

"Mikasa! What good will fighting other humans do?!" Armin stood up from beside me. "Where are we going to hide inside these walls?"

"I will take on anyone to keep Eren from being killed." Mikasa spoke back, her voice quiet and soft. "I don't need any other reason."

"Talk with them! No one understands the situation! That's why fear is spreading like an epidemic!" Armin argued.

_Am I the only one besides Benny who thinks I'm not a Titan?! Damn! I don't have any memory of how I got this way... I feel weak, and can't stand up. Benny seems to be in the same condition. And if I say something, they might kill us. Killed by humans? That's so absurd! So how did this all start? I came from a Titan's body? What the hell are they talking about? What kind of nonsense is that?! Wasn't that all just a dream? If that's the case, then... This part, where the sleeve is gone...is where my arm grew back?! That makes me just like a Titan! That can't be... Why am I...? Why me?_

I refused to believe what was inevitably true.

"I'm going to ask you once more!" Keith's voice snapped me out of my trance as I looked up at him. "What exactly are you?!"

My breath hitched.

Armin and Mikasa looked back at me, worried for my answer.

_No matter what, I can't give the wrong answer... Or I won't be the only one who dies...Mikasa...Armin...and Benny. They'll all die because of me! That's right. I am...and always was, just like you!_

"I am a human being!" I shouted my answer.

The deafening sound of silence rung through the place, only the wind picking up gently.

I stared in disbelief, shocked at the reaction.

Silence.

"I see. Do not begrudge me..." Keith spoke, slowly raising his hand. "I have no choice. Since no one can prove...that you aren't evil."

His hand shot up, signalling for the canon to be fired.

"Eren! Armin! Weird kid!" Mikasa shouted, running towards us and dropping her swords. "Escape upwards!"

"Don't!" I shouted before Mikasa carried me over her shoulder and grabbed Benny's arm.

The key around my neck whipped out in front of me, into my line of sight.

I felt my heart jump as flashbacks came to me in flashes of heart-crushing pain.

**"Eren." My dad, Grisha, spoke. "When I get back, I'll show you the basement that I've kept secret all this time." He pulled the key into view from his neck.**

**"Don't ever let go of this key." He had warned as I stared to the key and back to him. "And every time you look at it, remember...Remember that one day, you must go to the basement.**

**I watched Grisha pulled liquid into a syringe, tears streaming down his face.**

**"This injection will block your memory from this point on..." He told me. "That's why explaining things won't do any good. Listen to me. Go to the other world and fall in love with Benny. Then retake Wall Maria and make your way to the basement!"**

**I stepped back, scared for what my father was about to do, disbelief overtaking my face and my heart pounding in my chest.**

**"This key's power will be useful at that time. Their memories will teach you how to use this. Eren!"**

With a gasp, I pushed off of Mikasa and ran towards Armin with Benny's hand in mine.

**"One day, when you make it to the basement, you'll learn the truth! It will be a painful and difficult path, but you must be sure to get there!"**

I heard the cannon fire.

Everything slowed down.

**"If you want to save Mikasa, Armin, Benny, and the others...you must control the power that this possesses!"**

I grabbed onto Mikasa, Armin, and Benny, holding them close as the cannonball neared us.

I reacted on instinct.

I dug my teeth into my hand, drawing blood.

A sudden explosion overtook my vision.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**WOO GOING BACK TO THE SNK WORLD**

**WOOT WOOT WO-OH SHIT**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	15. Chapter 15

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(BENNY'S POV)**

My eyes flashed open.

What I saw made me want to scream.

Armin and Mikasa looked just as shocked.

But Eren was nowhere to be seen.

We were inside of a huge ribcage, bits of rotted flesh hanging from a few.

I noticed several flowers that were swaying in the strong breeze, living healthy.

I couldn't remember anything beyond a cannon fire and Eren holding us close.

From above, a few shards of broken bones fell and landed onto the cobble with a shatter.

My heart caught in my throat when I saw the large skull above moving to look at the soldiers clouded with smoke.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(EREN'S POV)**

_What happened? Where the hell am I?_

I struggled to open my eyes.

I gasped as they suddenly opened, revealing the weirdest of sights.

My arms and legs were etched into a bunch of muscles, some even attached to my face.

I was hugging a large spine.

It was extremely hot, exposed muscles touching my tender skin.

I struggled to pull myself free.

I tore out of the nape of the creature's neck, feeling free.

I pulled my encased arm free with a grunt.

I looked at my hands, shocked with what had happened.

In front of me was the back of a muscled skull.

I was deeply terrified but failed to scream.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself in a whisper.

I pulled the rest of myself free with many struggles.

I dropped onto the cobble, my exposed feet tapping it.

I ran around to the opening of the ribcage.

"Hey!" I shouted stepping in.

Benny gave a yell and latched himself onto me.

"goodlorderenithoughtyouhaddiedwhatthehellhappenedwherearewe" He panicked.

"Benny. Get ahold of yourself!" I shouted in his face, prying him off of me. "Are you guys alright?"

Mikasa and Armin stared, shocked.

"Eren, what is this? Who is that?" Armin asked, his breathing ragged.

"I only know that this thing it going to vaporize, like other Titan bodies. And this is Benny, my boyfriend." I shook my head with closed eyes.

Mikasa's face changed from one of shocked to one of a pout.

"B-boyfriend?" Armin questioned, his eyes wide.

"We need t get clear of here!" I shouted, turning around and stepping towards the dust cloud. "They're either still watching us or they're preoccupied with something else. For the moment, the Garrison Regiment isn't taking action." In the end, they'll probably continue their attack."

Armin stood up.

"After what they've seen...I seriosuly doubt that talking to them will do any good. But...I did recall one thing." I held the key around my neck up to my face. "The basement. The basement in my home! My father said I'd understand everything if I went there! I became this way because of what he did. If I can get to my basement...I'll learn the truth about the Titans!" I rambled, feeling anger bubble up inside of me.

I had forgotten how mad this world made me.

I drew back my arm and slammed it into one of the ribs of the Titan's decaying body.

"Damnit! If he knew, why did he hide it?!" I shouted my answerless question.

Benny came over to me and grabbed my arm.

I pulled away, still angry.

"Eren, we have other things to do right now." Mikasa reminded me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and moved with her and Armin, pulling a frightened Benny along with us.

The body started to decay more, a chest muscle and the head crashing onto the ground.

We got out from inside and went around the back to talk.

"I'm getting out of here." I told my friends, holding Benny close.

"Where will you go? How?" Armin asked, slightly panicked.

"Anywhere for now." I replied, releasing Benny from my grip. "After that, I'll scale the wall and head for my old basement... After becoming a Titan again."

He reluctantly sat down on his knees.

"You can do that?"

"I don't know how I do it. But I have a feeling I can... The way I can't explain how I move my arm. Earlier, I just reacted...All I could think about was stopping the cannon shell. That's why that body deteriorated without any functionality or durability." I stopped to take a few needed breaths. "This time, I'll make myself stronger... A fifteen-meter one like the one that kicked Titan ass!"

I felt so insane, like nothing made sense in my mind.

The only thing I wanted to do was go home, home with Benny, and never return to this world.

The pendant was still around my neck, the key by its side.

It wasn't glowing.

"Eren." Benny whispered my name.

I looked up at him, shocked to hear his voice.

"You have a nosebleed." Benny told me.

I blinked and wiped the blood away, staring at it.

"You look pale, your breathing is ragged." Armin warned, worried for my health. "It's clearly messing with your body."

My only emotion was shock.

I was in shock.

"Right now, I don't give a damn about my condition." I hissed. "I have two ideas in mind. If you guys don't try to protect me, you won't be killed. I've already put your lives in danger, now I've put the one I love the most in danger as well." My hand clasped itself around Benny's hand. "From here on, I think I should go alone and you guys should take care of Benny."

"No way...I...!" Armin stammered.

"Eren. I'm coming with you." Mikasa insisted.

"You can't."

"If I can't keep up, don't worry about me. That way, I won't have to do as you say either." Mikasa continued.

"I'm telling you...forget it. I'm not your kid brother and I'm not a child!"

Benny stared at us all, confused about our existence.

Armin stared in disbelief as Mikasa and I bickered back and forth.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(BENNY'S POV)**

I couldn't believe what was happening.

Eren was planning on leaving me?

Leaving my side?

For my protection?

How can he have lived in this hellish world for so long and not be dead?

These people outside the smoke walls are cruel.

The cruelest I've ever met.

So irrational.

I became so angry.

I just wanted to punch Eren and scream in his face.

I wanted to go home.

I thought this place was going to be not as hellish as this.

I wondered how Ethan and the rest are dealing with me not being around.

I bet they're worried.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**(EREN'S POV)**

"Eren, I-"

"Wait, Mikasa. I said I had two ideas, remember?" I interrupted her. "Armin, the rest is up to you."

Armin suddenly looked up from the floor, surprised at my voice.

"What?"

"I know what I'm about to say is ridiculous...The most effective use of this Titan power would be to strategically use it on behalf of the troops. This may sound crazy but if you tell me you can convince the Garrison Regiment that I don't pose a threat...I'll believe you and do as you say." I told Armin, shooting him all the information he needed.

_That was my second idea._

"If you tell me you can't, I'll go with my first plan as my last resort. You have fifteen seconds to decide. Whether you can or can't. I'll respect your choice either way." I told the small blond.

His face held a look of shock.

"Eren..." He whispered. "How can you leave such a huge decision up to me?"

"Because you know what to do when things get hairy. I want to rely on your judgement." I reassured Armin, smiling lightly.

"When did I ever..."

"There's been lots of times. Like five years ago. If you hadn't called Mr. Hannes at the time, both Mikasa and I would've been devoured by the Titan and dead by now." I told him, my smile slipping away slowly.

I heard Benny's breath hitch.

More of the Titan's body snapped off and landed behind Armin, whipping up more gust and dust.

Armin just stared, mesmerized by my worlds of encouragement.

I felt so weak that I leaned onto Benny for support, who gladly held me against his shoulder.

Armin kneeled over, tears brimming his face.

"Armin. We're running out of time." I hissed from my leaning position.

Armin suddenly stood up tall.

"I will convince them. You two do your best to show no resistance." Armin spoke.

Mikasa and I nodded.

Armin turned around and broke into a run to outside of the smoke wall.

We couldn't hear him very well, the smoke blocking some of the sound, but we could hear him shouting.

I laid against Benny more, easing the pain in my body slightly.

"So, Eren. You've gone homosexual?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

Benny and I hitched our breaths.

"You know what they do to homosexuals..."

"I-It's not like that! I went to another world!" I exclaimed quiet enough for the outsiders of the cloud to not hear. "In that world I met Benny! We fell in love with each other. In his world, being "gay" is almost completely acceptable!"

Mikasa seemed a little intrigued.

"So...while you were a Titan, you were in another world?" Mikasa repeated.

I nodded.

"How did you come back?"

"I don't know. But this pendant helped me. And apparently, my father knew about it too and knew I'd meet Benny. He said Benny was going to play a crucial part in our lives." I explained, holding Benny's hand up and the pendant up.

"The Wings of Freedom?" Mikasa gasped, surprised.

"Yeah. I was just as surprised."

"Prepare for attack!" We suddenly heard Keith shout. "Don't fall for their cunning trap!"

The smoke was cleared more so we were actually seen.

We gasped, shocked.

"Their behavior has always been beyond our understanding! They take our form, and they use our language. That means they can trick us, as well!" Keith shouted in irrational defence.

I leaned out of Benny's arms and sat on my knees, preparing myself.

"We can't let them have their way with us any longer!"

The troops readied their weapons, all pointing at us.

Armin looked back at us, terrified.

We didn't say a word.

We only nodded trustfully.

Armin gritted his teeth and he threw his hand to the right side of his chest, the other wrapped around his back.

He stood straight, ready to plea for our lives.

"I am a soldier who pledged his heart in order to resurrect humankind! If I perish while serving that pledge, I can ask for nothing more! By combining his "Titan power" with our remaining troop strength, it might even be possible to retake this town! In the name of glory for humankind, in the view moments I have left to live I argue for his value as a fighting asset!" Armin screamed at the top of his lungs.

I was touched by his words.

Keith, however, showed no sign of recognizance.

"Silence!" He shouted, raising his arm.

Our faces turned to one of shock.

I slowly raised my hand to my mouth, ready to transform, while Mikasa raised her swords, ready to fight back.

Just as Keith's hand shot down, his arm was suddenly stopped by another arm.

An aged man caught Keith's arm with a laugh.

"Stop. For a big guy, you're as fragile as a fawn." The man told Keith.

"General Pixis!" Keith exclaimed.

"Can't you see the magnificent salute he's showing you? I just got here after being informed of the situation by an official messenger." Pixis noted. "You go and take charge of the reinforcements." He ordered Keith. "I think we should listen to what these people have to say."

Armin dropped to his knees, relief washing over him.

I heard Benny groan and fall to the floor behind me.

He had fainted.

**(o´****ω****o)**

**HNGHNGMOTHERFUCKER**

**~MadamBassDrop**


	16. Author's Note

Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating in so fucking long. My computer died and now I have to write stuff on my dads computer and he got windows 8 insteqd of xp and I dont know how anything works Forgive me ; w ; -MadamBassDrop 


End file.
